Rebirth
by xXEnvyXx
Summary: Sins are reincarnated, but since there are two generations worth, it wont go well. Lotsa genres.
1. Kin

**Rebirth  
Where our motto is, "If it ain't cow... then its somethin' else." -grin-**

**Hi there! thank you all so much for making character profiles for the new humunculi and others. I've decided on the following to be in my new fanfic.  
Also, im waiting for any other descriptions and cuz I didn't want to wait until three days to do the first chapter, send the rest in during this one! here are the only ones I have:**

**Riley Corvin(F)- human, created by Sanzo Lover  
Kali Orchord(F)- human, created by Skia  
Sloth- humunculi(M), created by Psycodog  
Pride- humunculi(M), created by Wearer Of The Black Hat  
Envy(yaaay!)(F)- humunculi, created by AnimeDutchess  
(look into the reviews for their full profiles, in advance) **

I still need Wrath, Greed, Gluttony, Lust, and an evil dude! (preferrably dude, can be female, though)  
and again-

**thank you all SO MUCH for giving me descriptions! once again, im sorry if I tweak your character and maybe give them different things! cuz some of you left some things missing and stuff so im just filling in the blanks. Thanks once again.  
(also, im not trying to steal Blue Birds Illusion's idea on the new Pride cuz that IS Edward this one just resembles him, but darker).**

**So, lets start the OPENING PRESENTATION!**

**-approaches the red ribbon, grabs giant golden scissors, ignoring the nosey paparazzi-  
...-clip-**

**Gah! -gets run over by paparazzi- damn...you... -shakes fist- daaammn yooooou...! **

Ch.1- Kin

* * *

Who woulda thunk someone as small as a child to someone as evil as the devil himself could create someone, either for an innocent or selfish reason.

We all create our sins and carry them on our back, most of the time they haunt us... usually not in a physical form, but mentally, in our dreams.

The first sin to be created, this sin of Envy. Why you ask? simple. All in this day and age, and for the rest of existence will want something that they just do not have. Either they've had it before and they desire more, or they think of something as being better than what they themselves have. Its just as simple as that.

Although, it is highlyrare for sin to exist in a physical form, much less a human-like form in which can breath, think, live and even kill on its own. Surviving and without a place to call home, nor its own kin.

No memory of where it has come from. Who created it. What it is... what she is.

"Mommy." she heard a small, barely conceivable child cry.

How long has she been sitting there that she hadn't even noticed the small dirty child walk up to her.

"Mrs... my mommy. I cant find her." the little girl uttered, her voice hoarse from small use of her vocals as tears welled up in her eyes and fell down and off of her chin and the roaring sound of thunder uttered over the small ledge that the building provided as cover from the rain.

She, the sin, inspected the small child. She was dirty, her clothes ripped and worn with age. Her pigtails here loose and a pathetic shade of brown, as was her eyes. Her mother was probably either dead, she guessed, they were homeless like half the population around here was.

She guessed she hadn't moved from this spot for a month or two.

This child, though... she had a mother. Maybe she was wrong and the child had just slipped in the street and fell into mud, her mother was poor and couldn't afford money for new clothes, and her mom was gone to a bar or work late, maybe left for a while to the store.

"Mommy is sick. They took her away... I want mommy!" she said, collapsing onto the sins lap, wrapping her arms around her waist and burying her head into her stomach...

Maybe somewhere... there was more to herself than she would find here.

Suddenly the young girls cries were subdued to chokes for breath as the dull glint of the nearby door light reflected off of the crimson stained blade in which was in the young girls stomach.

"Quick and numb." she said, standing up for the first time over a month, she reverted her hand back to its formal state, shaking the blood off of her palm she walked past the lifeless girl, pulling her hands into her jacket, she casually exited the alley. It was time to find her own kin.

* * *

**Woohoo! hoped you liked it, only one in there so far, but dont worry. There WILL be more to come.**


	2. Pride, Where For Art Thou?

**Rebirth  
Where the motto is; "Sins the price to pay for havin' fun!" (shame on you!) **

Newly submitted:

**Guess what? chicken butt! HA! FELL FOR IT!  
Hahahahhahahhahhaaahahahahhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhahaahahhahahah...ahah...a.hhah...eheh...heh...yeah... I'll put in the tape already, then.  
Tee hee, im watchin' Queen Of The Damned soo...: **

LADY: I heard that Lestat keeps all these girls in his cellar and its really nice. They give you food, andcable, and lemonade.-Enlish accent-  
OTHER LADY: Oh, please.  
LADY: thats what I heard  
OTHER DADY: but you have to let him suck on your neck whenever he-BEEEP, TOO MUCH SEXUAL THINGIES! (lol, j/k... kind of an odd movie, though)

Ch. 2- Pride, Where For Art Thou?

**

* * *

**

I was dreaming. Usually I dont dream, even though I sleep so much, but, in this dream a woman was calling to me... there seemed to be something she wanted me to do, although, she seems to think I am something I am not... like I am like her. I wonder if this is true.

Stacy called me her father, although I am nothing at all like the fathers I've seen who come home from work, have wives, and teach their children of moral values... for you see, next to my obsession of sleep I enjoy the sight of blood, a feature of mine that I hate dearly.

I remember Stacy always used to follow me around, hug me, call me daddy, and laugh at each and every thing that I did. She also never complained about anything at all. She was so happy to just be around me all of the time, although she couldn't see... I sometimes wondered if she could tell what I was doing at all, why she would laugh at everything I said. Soon I came occustomed to being funny for her, since she seemed to be happy and when she was happy I was happy.

Funny how things work out like this.

This woman, though, seemed to want me to find someone else named Pride. That is exactly what she had said, 'find a man named Pride to open the gate' although, she didn't seem the trustworthy type. I only saw her in my dreams, only saw her black hair, green eyes and that symbol flashed everytime I left the dream, one much like the serpent eating the tail- but one wrung around a cross.

Maybe a clue?

On my travel, I felt the urge to bring along a picture that we had conjured enough money up tobe taken of us both and left the abandoned house, one much like the house I had left her dead body inside of, pulling the picture into my trenchcoat.

I took my travels to Juneshire, one in which mirrored its name. June, a month of sun and light, it made me stand out much, giving me the stares of a lifetime. Although, I ignored them, too preoccupied with finding any sign, although I didn't even know where to start.  
I stood outside of a pub.

"...where am I again...?"

(-anime fall-)

He sighed. 'Why do I always sound like I have it all figured out in my head, then I end up forgetting shit?'

"Juneshire, sonny... you look like you could use a room, its getting dark out." an old man said from a rocking chair in front of the pub, conveniently right next door to an INN.

"And a trim." he finished.

...and a barber shop.

He frowned. Maybe he didn't have the best eyesight (he thinks its natural, and didn't understand by the 'trim' statement, lol) but he knows it isn't night time.

Maybe he should, though, and just search this town until he can find something.

He mentally thanked the old man for pointing him in the right direction and went next door.

He rented the 3rd room and left to look at the dusty old town. It wasn't so huge, he covered most of it within 2 hours. He only ran into anything other than odd stares and whispering teenage girls, when he ran into someone who seemed parculiarly intresting.

Although, no sign of the serpent cross, the little girl seemed out of place from the beginning, but when he figured out she was an alchemist, things got intresting.

Alchemy. Its what Stacy had been studying, what she said made him and took her eyes in return for his life.

This little girl looked almost exactly like her. He would guess she was even the same age when Stacy had died, 10. She had worn her pigtails in buns the same exact way, except he had covered them with her bangs, her hair was a light brown, as this girls'was a light blue, and although he had never seen her eyes he would guess they had the same softness in them as hers now did. She looked frightened, though, and hurriedly looked over her shoulder. He looked as well as two men came towards them and many people stopped to stare, knowing a scene would start he held her behind him in defense.

The two men stopped and looked at one-another, then at him.

"If your her dad, this girl has stolen from our shop. Maybe if she gives it back, the beating will be short." the tougher-built man said.

What the dark man didn't like was people threatening little children, let alone one that reminded him of Stacy.

He simply glared at him, his eyes shown much more visible that usual in his bangs.

He would probably kill him, and enjoy doing so, but couldn't cause a scene here.

"I dont want any trouble," he said coldly, "just leave her alone and I'll let you live."

"What? you think you can threaten us in our own town! this girl has been stealing items from our store for a while now, she deserves to be punished." the other man, younger said.

"Actually, I think you two should be thrown in jail for hurting a young girl for such a pathetic reason." he said back.

"Why you-" "That would be enough, Demetri." an old voice said from behind Demetri.

He walked up to the dark man and smiled warmly. It was the old guy from the pub.

"I am sorry my nephews have been much trouble, they will not do it again and your daughter is in no harm," he said, winking meaning he knew he was a newcomer to the town.

He turned around, about to lead his nephews to the shop when he stopped, swivelled around too much for an old man and said, clearing his throat. "What is your name?"

The dark man thought for a second. The woman in the dream had said Sloth to adress him. That was the most likely answer since Stacy had only called him 'daddy'.

"Sloth." he said.

The younger newphew seemed to stiffle a laugh, but the 'uncle' turned and glared daggers at him, making him shut up completely.

"Thank you." he said, with an odd hint of something in his voice he turned and left.

"So, you have been looking for me? Well, I've found you." said a voice, mostly in Sloth's general direction, as he jumped off of the desk and turned, merely stealing a small glance at the military personell he had killed in this town, six of them all with a puddle of blood seeping through the disfigured office which had been transmuted many times into giant hands which hit the officers and blood from the wounds he had inflicted by his blade.

He walked down the hallway, all 5 ft 4inches of him, a red military uniform, black boots, black cloak with a serpent circling a cross, deep dark black hair with a dull shine and equally coal black eyes.

'He looked like a softy, does Dante actually expect me to work with that?' "Peh." he said outloud, storming down the halls, a woman with huge glasses and a stack of papers who didn't see him bumped into him.

"Oh, so sorry, I just didn't see you there little bo-AHH!" she screamed.

"Not so short _now_, am I?" he said darkly, pulling his blade out of her leg she fell to the ground grasping the heavily bleeding wound.

"Peh. Pathetic humans. I'd suggest cleaning up that mess I made upstairs," he grinned leaving through the front doors.

* * *

_Yay! finished with this chapter! remember, you can still get into the fun of making a character, and I swear I will abide by the rules, limits, powers, ect. that you put down, kay:)_


	3. A Promise Meant To Keep

**Rebirth**

**NEWLY ADDED:  
Greed, (F)- by Psycodog  
Wrath, (F)- by Koanashi  
More Kali design, by Skia  
All I really need now is da evil dude, but I've changed my mind that we wont be having a Gluttony, but instead a person named MISERY instead, so yeah. Send in one of the two above, kay? (misery can be a girl if you want, but I want the evil dude to be a guy, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE?)**

**Im very sorry to say that some JACKASS (luv that show... moving on!)reported and got my 'Ask Envy' (Envy's Question Corner) deleted from FF .net and if I re-post it, the spork haters(yes, you ARE a spork hater! there. I said it!)that did it will most likely report it again! and I haven't been able to get on until today cuz my account had been locked until then! so give a final farewell to Ask Envy, and seriously whoever did it, you are a SQUIRRELKILLER fortaking your sweet time getting rid of something on the net, when it was seriously doing you no harm...**

******And killing innocent fangirl's perverbial dreams of hosting an ask column with her favorite anime character shaped like a palm tree on a website! WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -runs like Krunk-  
********Anyways, thats the explanation on taking a week to post.  
**

******Ch. 3- A Promise Meant To Keep  
Yes... a fluffy chapter. Yay.**

* * *

"I think I'll haaaave that one!" Kali said, pointing at the ice cream of her choice. Chocolate-vanilla. 

"Okay... here you go young lady," the old man with a huuuuuuuuuuuge moustache said from behind the counter.

"Thank you soooooo much!" Kali said to the old man, then turned to leave with Sloth she said; "Thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you!" she yelled.

"Eheh, yeah, no proble-" "GULP!" she ate the whole ice cream cone in one bite.

"GAH! WHERE'D IT GO?" Sloth asked.

She pointed, "Where do you think? I ate it!" she laughed, starting to twirl as she walked.

"... I knew that." he said back, pouting.

She frowned at him. "Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uuuuuhhh!"

"Yeaaahh huuuuuhhh!"

"Nuh uh!" "Yeah huh!" "Nuh uh!" "Yeah huh!"

"...what does 'yeah huh' and 'nuh uh' mean anyways?" Sloth asked.

She laughed. "Your so funny, Sloth... but why is your name Sloth?" she asked.

Sloth thought about it. She probably didn't know what Sloth meant.

"It means being overly lazy." he told her, frowning at having to explain it to a small child.

"I know that... butwhy is _your _name Sloth? are ya lazy?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, I guess." he said back, thinking of all the times he's fallen asleep on the job. At this moment he was feeling lazy and seriously wanted to lie down. How did a girl this young know that?

"Oh... HEY, A SQUIRREL!" she yelled, running at a gray fuz ball that ran up a planted tree in the town square.

_Finally! _he could sit down!

After a second of realizing she was too heavy to climb all the way up there, she sighed and went to sit with Sloth by the statue of a singing lady.

"So, are you leaving town soon?" she asked, dangling her legs off of the bench she had sat on with him.

He shrugged. She probably didn't notice his eyes closed.  
'I wonder if she'll be angry if I start snoring anytime soon...'

He started snoring.

She pushed him off of the bench and he sat up, scowling, only making her laugh harder than she already had been.

"Shouldn't you be getting home? your mother is probably worried about you." Sloth told her, leaning against the bench.

She stopped laughing and looked sad fora minute. "I live with... foster parents." she said with force. "But... all I really want to do is go to Central and try at the alchemy exam." then it was as if a lightbulb had appeared. "Hey! are you going to Central?" she asked.

He thought for a second. Central was two cities away from Juneshire, after Risembool and Lior.

He scratched the back of his head and thought 'what the hell'.

"Diiiid yooou... want to come with me?" he asked.

He saw the glimmer of hope in her eyes turn into an explosion of pure joy in 2.1 miliseconds as she tackled him to the ground.

"YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YEEEEEESSSSS!" she yelled in his face. She then jumped up and started hopping all around him, then stopped. "Wait. This could be a trick..." she said in an evil voice, then her eyes glittered up at him in huge plates. "Do you promiiise...?" she asked sweetly.

He scolded himself inside his mind, forced a smile then said; "Promise."

This resulted in her only kneeing him further in the gut in excitment.

* * *

**Damn. My _mom_ took FOREVER picking me up! im serious, I had after-school and it took _two hours_ for me to finally get a phone and call her cell cuz she had forgotten, who the hell forgets their daughter?**

**-angrily fumes-**


	4. To Find A Stranger

**Rebirth  
'If it ain't cow... then its somethin' else!'**

**AND THE CROWD GOES WIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLD! -...chirp...chirp...chirp...-**

**...yyyeaaahhh...o...o' I got nothin'. **

SO! whats in store for this chapter? THE ANGST I was warnin' you 'bout? lol... hopefully im not trying TOO hard! -twitch- also, there might be a... -wink wink- rrrrrrromance! just look for the teeny, tiny, lil, iddy, biddy hints! (actually, they are a lot of hints, but da poor guy is much too dull-headed to notice a damned thing! but we still wuv him!)  
But yeeeeeaaaaaaaahhh... I want to give a thanx to all who reviewed(I wuv yooooou!) and to xxDreamTheatrexx (btw, a friend of mine LOVES that band. Their pretty good.) for their new character design! YAY! also, I dont need a misery- I've decided, cuz I already have a plot in mind! buahahaha. (plus, much too many female characters. We aren't running a yuri here, ppls! -only ever yaoi!- sigh...yaoi... (dun worry, this is a HET if ever anything cuz I likes ta make em' seperate! ya know? but if you want to enter a couple on fma you'd like to see (no yuri cuz...yeah.) and maybe I'll make a songfic or put them into my future plans of _another_ story, lol. Yeah.

NOW READ! XK ( aka. my pathetic excuse for a vampire- word form.)

Ch.4- To Find A Stranger

* * *

Setting out of her inn, she hated going far from it. She was only a frailold lady, not at all like her strongly built daugher- Eliza. Eliza was tough and quite brave to say the least. She ran the inn while her mother ran the front desk, although she usually was just hanging out by the desk, she had gone into town earlier today and had not come back yet, she was shopping for new door locks to be installed by a forty year old carpenter, great with his hands- someone who was secretly fancied by this very old gray haired woman. She blushed lightly on her wrinkly cheeks, sitting down on the bench in the square, she loved nothing better than to feed the pigeons, and the occasional squirrel that came by. She loved animals and children since the very inn she had had been an orphanage only 10 years ago until there were no orphans at all in this whole town, Grace made sure of that.

She smiled as she noticed that she wasn't alone in the square, there were two others. A darkly looking man (although Grace wasn't one to judge a book by its cover) and a young blue haired lady, who in a matter of seconds had tackled this very man. Grace thought at first she was doing it in defense, but then she began laughing and thanking him for something so no longer was Grace alarmed, but started smiling at the pigeons who began to materialize in front of her face as she threw the seed to them from the bag at her side.

Then she looked back at the man, picking himself up. He seemed her type...

"Young man, how would you like to date a pretty young lady. She's single." she said to the man, who looked at her confused, he looked tired too.

"Mother!" a strong, and icy,feminine voice said from behind. The old lady looked around to her daugher innocently, who had two bags in both hands. "Why, if it isn't the very beautiful young lady I was speaking about!" she spun around her daughter and pushed her forwards. "Dont be shy, child, this young man has agreed to marry you!" she grinned.

"WHUH?" Sloth asked in surprise, being pressed against her chest, he blushed like mad and jumped backwards, though the braided woman stayed unmoving.

This whole time the little blue haired girl was fuming, being no taller than below their shoulders, she was not noticed.

"Mother... hes not my type, I mean it. Look at him, he's blank and...weird. Why do you always have to tell all of these men I want to marry them?" she asked in annoyance.

Kali glared at this new girl, looking her up and down, she swooped around her like a hawk (and would havepecked her, onlylack of beak)then stopped in front of Sloth, scowling. 'She isn't _that_... cute! ...SHE ISN'T!' she reassured herself inside of her mind.

"Although... it seems he has a child... how wonderful! but...," the old lady sighed placing her hand on her cheek,"I suppose he will just have to divorce his wife. He can only have one you know."

"Gah!" the dark haired woman growled, beginning to whisper to her mother angrily. Poor Sloth, who blanked off into space, was almost falling asleep on the spot. The girl turned to him and looked at him coldly, picking up the bags her mother had made her subconciouslydrop,"Contrary to what you learned to think from my mothers nerve?" she demanded.

"Aren't children adorable?" Grace (who was sitting down, beginning to knit)asked , I have no intention of starting a relationship with you, sir, now good day." she started walking off, when Kali finally jumped in front of her like a bobcat.  
"You had _better_ say sorry to him, or else!" she warned, clenching her fists.

The woman merely flaked her aside and walked a few feet away.

Kali immediately used the chalk she had clenched her fist around, and within seconds a transmutation circle had formed, she placed her hand upon it and the ground shook- up came dark yellow light with spikes that flew around the woman and trapped her inside like a jail cell.

"Just be happy I didn't make a mallet, god knows you deser- AH!" she yelled, the ground beneathe her had exploded in a spark of clear blue as she fell, her legs enveloped in the ground beneath her.

"Your an alchemist!" she yelled outraged for being caught off guard.

The tombed rock bars seemed to have melted into the ground in the same eerie blue as she stepped out, looking just as angered.

"Yes, and I see you are as well." she glared coldly, "I am Riley Abigail Windston,what is your name?"

Sloth, who was still gaping at the two, had never seen real alchemists do alchemy before and was wide awake immediately.

Kali grabbed the chalk which had fallen out of her hand and drew a circle just as fast as before, making the earth beneath her push her up and out, creating a lump of compressed earth almost as tall as her as she hopped off.

"Im Kali Terrence Andersteppe, and I hate people who catch me off guard, though I'd hardly consider_ you_ to be much of a fight!"

Riley looked unphased. "And I'd hardly consider you to be my equal, in which I'll prove you aren't... are you going to the alchemy exam this year, by any chance?" Riley asked, smirking at the look of surprise on Kali's face.

"Yes. And I suppose you are, too, huh?" she asked.

"You realize you wont beat me little girl, so just go home and play with your dolls, because very few pass those big, hard tests, so dont go crying when you fail." she said evenly.

"Ha! dont let my size fool you, im 16, and I'll pass that test in four days if its the last thing I do!" Kali promised, grinning ear to ear.

Sloth's jaw dropped, Grace stopped knitting, and Riley looked about ready to laugh.

"Thats a joke, right?" she laughed when Kali shook her head, "your serious! thats a laugh. You seem to be a little on the... short side, if you catch my drift." she scoffed.

Kali looked at her slyly. "Juuust because your jealous of my cuteness, doesn't mean you need to laugh in embarassment, alright." she grinned, "besides, I love being short! that way you dont run into things, have to crain your neck, and you can actually fit in the shower and bathtub!" she explained, sounding a bit like a shop merchant trying to sell a product, "and besides, my hair is petite and adorable, yours is loooong and ratty. Im serious, dont you ever step on it?" this was her turn to laugh.

Riley glared, furious. Pulling out her chalk she readied herself to strike first. In fact, Kali herself was about to draw the first circle, when the clock on the town bell rang causing the pigeons to uprise... it was nearly dark and the sun had JUST disappeared as everything became shadow and the lights flicked on in the square...this even unnerved Riley, both her and Kali had put down their guard... then... the footsteps began.

Click.

Click.

Click.

Click.

Click... out of the shadows just besides a light nearby was a black boot. Then a red clothed leg, and another leg, an arm, a black cloth cloak...

This was when Sloth felt the chill from this person, just as the patch upon the strangers face was seen, he practically flew in front of Kali. Riley took a few steps back, only a few feet besides Sloth, looking very discouraged.

Then this man began to laugh, only half his face, the one with the patch was seen with half his body. First it was deep inside his throat, then become hearty, then to a total maniac laugh.

"Dear brother. You seem very... confused." he walked the rest of the way, his face was very amused.

"Im not your brother." Sloth said sternly, being angered by the mere thought.

The new guy grinned. "Hm... yes... of course you think that... but,how very rude of me. I am Pride, Sloth, Sloth, Pride." he waved his hands towards him, then Sloth as if introducing an invisible man, he was about to walk forwards when he suddenly stopped, looking at the transmutation circle that had been made on the cobblestone beneath him.

'...Okay, he is definiately crazy... what the hell does he want?' Sloth thought.

Pride seemed very preoccupied with looking at Riley, who seemed choked on her words, but still glared at him.

"You two are alchemists." he said. Simply glancing at Sloth, he seemed to have just sunk back into the shadows, leaving Sloth and the other two confused.

"Ah." Grace gasped, falling to the ground beneath her. She was having a heart attack. Riley looked at her mother in surprise, running to help her, as did Kali without a moments hesitation. Only Sloth still stood there, under the street lights... the yells for help fading into the back of his one-track mind.

Sloth still looked after the shadow, even after his footsteps died down. That had been Pride, the one he had been searching for... but why?

* * *

**Uhm... so... why... ah, nevermind! REVIEW IF YA WANT TOOOO! (also, maybe a REAL character from FMA will show up... I dunno... UNEXPECTEDLY SOOON?) MUAHAHHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA-cough cough- HAHAHAHAH... -inhaler- HAHAH!  
But you didn't hear it from me! -shifty eyes-**


	5. Like Cats And Dogs

**Rebirth**

**It snowed! YAY! I made a snowman! (one shaped like Armstrong, teehee!) YAY! want another chapter? YAY! IT MELTED! BOO! ITS JUST A SMALL LUMP OF SNOW NOW! BOO! ;...;  
So yeah, some fluffiness is in store as well as some confused angst... im confuzzeled myself! SO YOUR NOT ALONE. But also, theres some dramatic stuffies and flashbacks! MANY FLASHBACKS! -nods sullenly-**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING ALL!  
kay, but if your confused: _flashback or dream_, 'thinking', "saying", and bolded is important things or segments of the story skipped for lack of ideas! you'll understand later, lol.**

**Ch.5- Like Cats and Dogs

* * *

**

Some people dont understand why others dont speak the same as them, or even as much. A different language or a mental illness... only when your perfectly healthy do people think your strange.

_"Riley, we cant speak to you unless you choose to yourself, neither can we help you. Now tell us what you saw." the hardware store owner had said._

_"Its no use, Abe, she wont speak no matter what is said!" said another man of the small crowd beginning to form, "when is Grace coming?"_

_"She should be here any second... if only her father was back from ishbal."_

_This was when Riley chose to break out in a horde of tears, hiccuping as she staredsulkily at the ground._

_"Jeeze, now look what you did Abe, ya made her cry!" Molly, who worked as a waitress at a nearby restraunt, said._

_He just looked at Molly dully._

_"Riley! Riley?" a womans voice said, walking through the people. She came up to Riley and picked her up, letting her dig her face into her shoulder and smiled weakly._

_She seemed a lot younger then._

"Riley."

She looked up to the source of the quite voice to see Dr. Monroe, her family doctor ever since she was born.

"You can go see her now." he said.

She stood up abruptly and rubbed her eyes of sleep, walking into her mothers room.

She noticed the wires first, the machine seemed to be beating at an easy pace. She walked up to her side to see a mask on her face, giving her oxygen.

The doctor walked up to Riley and spoke silently."Shes been diagnosed with a medium level of shock. She cannot speak orfeel,but she can hear quite clearly. Hopefully the effects wont scale to a higher stage as fast as we presume and she wont be forced into a coma," he saw her emotionless face and grimaced, "Im sorry Riley, we've done all we can." he then left the room with his clipboard in hand.

Riley wheeled the black round chair in the corner of the room to her mothers side and looked at her pale face. She then grabbed her wire-free hand, and although she knew she couldn't feel it, held it warmly on the side of the bed and looked at the ground blankly.

_"Riley, what are you doing in this room so darkly?" Grace asked, pulling back the curtains, she seemed somewhat angry and somewhat sad when she looked at Riley._

_There was Riley, ten years old, sitting in the middle of the playroom of Grace's old orphanage- one room never to be gotten rid of. It was attached to an old library, both doors had been nailed shut for unknown reasons, only known to Grace who had not made it into another INN room._

_Riley was holding a doll with short braided hair, pink stitching, and a dusty green dress made of cotton. It was one of the many in the middle of the room with different designs and hairstyles and colors in which she had created with alchemy._

_"...did you use that alchemy to get in here? figures. Your just like your father when it comes to convenience," she smiled sadly. She knew the reason Riley was in here was because she was curious and also knew the reason she had not been speaking for the last month as well._

_"Riley... he was a very brave man. He... It was unfortunate to what has happened, but no use shutting others out for it."_

_Riley turned her head halfway and glared at the 48 year old woman, who seemed unphased. Used to children acting much more evil than this._

_"You haven't spoken to anyone in ages. Why... I haven't even seen you read in-" "Im finished." Riley said, her voice slightly hoarse from lack of use._

_"What?" Grace asked, amazed she finally spoke._

_"I said im finished reading all of those children books. I read them all in that library a month ago." she said, getting up she tossed aside the useless doll and turned to Grace._

_Riley was then looking at the ground. "I... I want to go to the bigger library today."_

_Grace was momentarily stunned and nodded, smiling._

_From that day forwards Riley had taken to calling Grace her mother, since she had never met her before, her dying while Riley was born. Riley, on some extent, blamed herself for killing her mother at birth. Grace had adopted her as her own at the age of 8, after her father died during the Ishbal war. He had worked in the military front line and was killed by the uprising when he was posted at the center of town._

After a while Riley stood up and turned, flipping her long black braid from its place on her shoulder she turned her softened gaze back to its usual cold slate and let go of the womans hand, placing it on her stomach.

"Thank you... for not calling me that..." she whispered. "Like everyone else."

_"What a freak. Why does she even come here if shes not going to talk to anyone, why does she even come to the daycare? her fake mother doesn't even go to work, only at the INN, so why doesn't she just stay there? peh." one girl said, quite loudly, to two other girls. Satisfied at their reaction in giggles. "And just look at how she does her hair. A braid? its way too long!"_

"...fake mother. I had no idea what they were saying then." Riley continued, keeping her face as hard as possible, "I was such a fool... even when we played games, I didn't understand what they meant. I thought they were my friends."

_"Okay. I'll be goose first!" a girl said, "duck. duck. duck. duck... crow..." all the children began laughing when Riley was pronounced a 'crow', "goose!" she giggled, beginning to run._

"I only smiled like an idiot and waited for them to call out 'goose' for me... peh." Riley turned to the door. "I know you told me not to leave... to go to the exam... which explains your constant engaging me to every guy in sight." she smiled lightly. "You wanted me to stay in town and start a family, but... I have to leave this place. Im sorry, goodbye. I hope you get well soon, mother."

Riley could have chosen to stay or even to speak to Dr. Monroe when he tried to stop her in the hall, but instead took to shoving past him stiffly and strided down the hall and out of the hospital.

She intended to pack up and take the midnight train out of town.

* * *

"Sloth... Sloth? are you listening to me?" Kali asked. 

Actually, he wasn't. At the moment his thoughts had been drifting somewhere between the dark starry night outside of the beginning to move train and the events of earlier. He couldn't shake off the possibility that he, and Kali,might be followed. Pride from before might be on this very train at this very second.

"I was asking why catsand dogs hate each other." Kali said.

He looked at her through his bangs, although she seemed to be looking at her intently, he thought he felt a hidden message in her words- and didn't want to say something wrong... so, being the man he was, and not knowing the secrets to woman, he did exactly what he did best.

"You never told me you were 16." he said.

"You never asked. Now stop trying to change the subject already!" she said impatiently.

He frowned, now his thoughts were on this girl. She was mysterious in a... bubbly... way?

"Alright. Cats dont like dogs becaaause... dogs drool."

"Nuh uh! Why would they hate them for that?" she asked.

"Well I dont know. Im not exactly a master on pets." he said, furrowing his brow. "Maybe... because they're so different."

"Like how?" she questioned.

"Y'know. Dogs bark, cats meow, dogs whine, cats purr kind of thing."

"Oh..." she said.

Sloth yawned, about to decide to go to sleep, maybe because of the silence in the cart, it made him very tired. He then glanced up before deciding whether to shut his eyes to see Kali scrunching up her eyes, as if thinking hard.

_Two figures grabbed the small child and tried their best to keep her quiet. Her mother was out with her hardworking father, and the nanny was drunk and passed out downstairs. They pulled her out of the soft covered bed in a struggle._

_"Stop it! you cant do this, MOMMY! HELP! MOMMY!" cried a shrill child-like voice, "MOMMY! PLEASE DONT LET THEM TAKE ME, MO-"_

"Why didn't you go home and pack at all?" Sloth asked suddenly, as if to break the unsettling silence which had befallen the two, "I was wondering since you had so much money with you." he said, shrugging at her look of worry.

"...I was going to leave anyways. I ran away... I guess." she said, finding her shoes to look quite intresting at the moment, "I didn't want to stay with them any longer... I never have."

He seemed surprised at this. "Why? I mean you dont seem the type of person who would have a bad family."

"And what do you know about me?" she said abruptly, and ignoring his surprised look, and before she could stop herself, she errupted in a river of tears, "Im so so-orry I just coul-ouldn't handle it."

Sloth reached over to offer some sort of comfort and she immediately collapsed into his arms, soaking his trench coat within seconds between her small clenched fists, she hiccuped air as if she were being strangled.  
He seemed very stunned for a few minutes (okay... maybe 10 minutes is more like it) in which time he couldn't help but blush slightly, remembering her age, he thought of Stacy. She had cried in his lap often about many things which he could not begin to understand. Whats odd was she too asked the question of cats and dogs, in which he had no answer to.  
Only Stacy had shown him a cat torn up brutally by a pit bull and had asked him to heal it, even though it would die within minutes, he chose not to tell her and tried his best to help the kitten- of course to no avail. This was when he had to tell her the simple truth of life, and a week before she had died. On a large extent, he had blamed himself for when she cried, since she had no eyes, her tears had been crimson, mixed with blood, in which most likely had started the infection and killed her.

He felt her pulse, and until he felt her evenly long breathing on his chest did he realized she was asleep already, not dead, but reminding him of how tired he felt. He didn't even bother to get into a more comfortable position, but instead leaned against the wall by the window to his left and dozed off, remembering the way she had squeezed his hand as she cried since she could no longer feel the cat breathing, he finally got to sleep.

* * *

**Im sorry if its rushed a bit. I tried my best to capture my (readers: ahem!) _our _characters best intrest! I SWEAR! besides, at least it wasn't short. It was quite long, actually.**

**But hey, im in for constructive criticism if need be, I care not for flames, and I love it when people compliment me CUZ I LUV ATTENTION!  
-nibbles cracker- go away.  
XDD mmmmmmmm, cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...**

**SO HEY! heres the next chapter to look forwards to, kay: Ch.6- The Wise Old Lady and the Automail Master (Kali's POV)**


	6. Past Two Towns, Sights From A Train

**Rebirth**

**(hey, y'know what? Slothy reminds me of Vash the Stampede for some reason.)**

**Yup, some good ol' fashioned SlothXKali fluff... oddly enough, I make a lot of chapters just that. Well, soak it up in this chapter, and maybeby the end you will learn it MIGHT come to an end! BUAHAHAHAHAH!  
You shall see in next chapters!**

**Okay, since I had to do A LOT of research to pull this off, I must change the title and know that I promised you that chapter before because I improvise way too much! so dont hate me if you were looking forwards to it! lol, and like I'll say at the end of the chapter this is around episode 37! so hopefully you've seen that far cuz there will be spoilers!**

**Ch.6- Past Two Towns, Sights From A Train**

**

* * *

**

Sloth awoke, peering out the window. 'Life in the countryside looks so peaceful. I'd like to think that one day I could live out with some...'

"Chickens! how cool! i've never seen one alive before!" Kali said suddenly, jumping off his lap like theres no tomorrow to peer out the window.

He yawned, and finally happy he could stretch, took advantage of this opportunity by doing so.

"OH HEY, COWS TOO!" she yelled. "IS THAT A HORSE... nope just a donkey... OH, OH, OH, THERES ONE!" she squealed.

He truly was amused. She could entertain herself so well. He looked out the window. Risembool was known for being a great farming community, they were probably only there by now since he has woken up quite a few times when the train had stopped in smaller areas. They should be leaving it soon to pass the larger town of Lior.

She finally sat back down when the attendant came by, asking them what they would like for breakfast from the carts choices.

"Good morning. Would you like something to eat? you have your choice of pancakes or pigs-in-a-blanket with a side of fruit and milk.

Kali wrinkled her nose. "Plain or chocolate?" she asked.

"Plain, but I suppose I could have it specially made for you little girl," she smiled.

Kali smiled back brightly. "Thanks! I'll have pancakes and chocolate milk then. But no fruit please." she said.

"Alrighty then. And for the father?" she asked.

"Uhm." he thought. First of all, he was never hungry. The only reason why he would ever get food was to feed Stacy, not himself, but he knew it would look suspicous if he didn't order, and second of all he isn't her father and he wonders if he should tell a complete stranger that... he thinks too much.

"He'll have the same!" Kali ordered for him, grinning at him.

The woman nodded after a second, handed them their ordersand left to get the chocolate milk, shutting the compartment door.

"Why'd you do that?" Sloth asked after a second.

"Because you look like you couldn't make up your mind, so I did for you. Swowwy." she said between mouthfuls of pancakes.

"Yeah, no problem..." he said, picking at his pancakes leaving the two with an uncomfortable silence as they ate.

The woman came back, Becky, as they read on her nametag, with the chocolate milk, smiled, and left. Showing very little sign of suspicion, thankfully.

'Not that were hiding anything... I dont think.' he thought. 'Then again, she said so herself she practically did run away from home... could her parents be so bad that they wouldn't have the law offictials after them?

"...so hey," she said to break the silence, although Sloth doubted she felt the same about it as he did, "about last night... im really sorry I broke out like that and snapped at you... I have my reasons, though." she said silently, the rattle of the train beneath her gave her an odd look of sorrow that made Sloths stomach knot.

"You said you ran away," he edged on, "why? what was so bad?" he asked, once again, since last night.

She clenched her fists and looked at him. "Do you... promise not to tell anyone, Sloth?" she asked.

He nodded and she sighed.

"I was... kidnapped... and raised by my... 'parents' as their own. They couldn't have kids, I guess, since Sharyn often cried when I asked them if I could have a sister when I was littler. I actually couldn't remember until about last year. I can only remember that I was snatched from my bed, crying for my mother, and my... 'parents' trying to make me stop yelling for her. They knocked me out and... I lost my memory of before somehow. I dont know what is wrong, why they would do such a thing, they always seemed very nice to me. That is why I am joining the military, to get leads on where my _real_ parents are... I dont know what to do, otherwise..." she whispered, her eyes glossing over, she refused to cry again in embarassment more than anything else in his presence. "But I... I didn't want to leave home alone... I didn't know anyone else so... so I had you come with me instead because you seem very nice and saved me from those shopkeepers since I stole from them some things I wanted to take with me along the way." she reached into the small pack in which she had slung over her shoulder from the day before and showed him a brightgray stone broken in half, the inside was shining a catching silver-blue.

She grabbed his hand and gave it to him, smiling. "Its a moon stone. Its supposed to make one balanced to do what is right in the situation, sort of a yin and yang thing. It also is supposed to protect lost travellers when they cant find their way. This way we both have the same one, so if we ever get separated we can find each other..." she said, blushing lightly, "of course you have to believe it works for it to help..." she took her hand quickly away from his. "I made them both into necklaces... dont hit it on anything, it can get scratched easily..."

He examined the stone. "You must know your rocks, huh?" he smirked.

She shrugged and leaned back, happy he didn't call her an idiot, although she felt like one at the moment. "I do like to study them, above all else... kind of boring, huh?"

He pulled the necklace over his head and tucked inside his shirt, he couldn't get rid of his smile if he tried. "Not at all."

They put their pancake trays on the cart as it came by and peered out the window once more. Nothing but more countryside, but by three they could see the outline of the city of Lior on the horizon.

The train had stopped there, giving Kali a good chance at a good look at the people. They were slightly darker skinned, most of them at least, and there seemed to be a lot of soldiers. One was at the door of the train, searching anyone to get on the train. Thankfully no one had anything of danger to anyone, and the train sped off at a slow pace.

Kali made a face and waved at the soldier, who smiled at her, but made no sign of waving as the train sped off.

She sat back down and heaved a sigh as they passed the last of the buildings to reach even more countryside.

"You know, we'll be there by morning." Sloth assured her.

She nodded in response and lay back down, looking at the convenient clock that was attached above their heads. It was 6, the sun would start to go down soon and they'd reach town by tomorrow morning, Kali assured herself.

Although, they didn't know why the train stopped so early, or why, maybe it had to do with that person... outside...

* * *

**Okay, i'll make things a little more... _clear_ for you in future reference. All the old humunculus are alive, not one of them is dead, its actually around... I'd say... episode 37? Yes, I left this twist for all of you to read NOW cuz Ed must LIVE! BUAHAHAHAHA! but... sadly... HUGHES DIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDD...WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
(INFO: Ed and Al know of the truth behind truths, been to the fifth laboratory, dealt with Barry the Chopper twice, Al's gotten over thinking he's not really Al, Ed is now 16 since he had his birthday in episode 23 making Al 14 I suppose, Introduction to Wrath (and Greed! yay!), Izumi beat the shiznit out of them and takes them back to Dublith, hahah (before Wrath and Greed are introduced), and... Hu-u-uughe-ghes... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! N-N-NINA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY IS EVERYONE DYING?), -tries to get over it- -sniffles- um... then... then... Wrath is captured -sniff- by Pride and Envy and... and... then... -sniff- everyone fights each other, and... and... Envy and Greed fight -blows nose- and Wrath goes crazy and tries to take Ed's body but Al then goes crazy and tries to take Wrath's limbs, and then... Ed meets Dante, fights Greed, Al gets kidnapped and Ed saves Al(Greed 'supposedly' dies... BUT IN THIS ONE HE DOESN'T! instead, Ed didn't find Greed but instead found Al, Greed, and Martyl in the forest but Greed and Martyl get away.)AND THEN, AND THEN... THE CHIMERAS GET KILLED AND LUST FALLS IN LOVE BUT THEN KILLS LUJON, AND THEN LYDIA WHO LOVES LUJON DIES TOO FROM FOSSIL DISEASE, AND THEN WINRY FINDS OUT HUGHES IS DEAD, AND THEN THEY FIND OUT ABOUT THE HUMUNCULI AT THE ISHBALIAN SLUMS, and then THIS is when Winry goes to Central, finds out Hughes is dead, and is now staying at his house. NOW listen closely, kay? cuz im only saying this once... im changing the series from here, like a alternate ending or whatever!  
I hope you weren't confused or... well... freaked out since I got a lil hysterical there for a second, hahahahahhahaahahahahaha! o-0 whos hysterical? not me!**

**Next chapter: Ch.7- Dont Fear The Reaper (much angst)  
So, the train stops. What is it? it appears to be a woman... oh no, shes in Sloth's arms- and MUCH too close to his face to be a comfortable place in Kali's eyes... she will not flip out, she will NOT flip out! Too late. Her jealousy at a high!**


	7. Dont Fear The Reaper

**Rebirth**

**Well, hey there! wondering whats going to happen? then dont just sit there gawking! READ!  
So hey, heres the new theme song!  
DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING DIDJA? j/k**

**So yeah, its Gackt for the beginning and Utada Hikaru at the end(but I was in an argument with myself for Dir En Grey at the end) and I hope you like it if you listen to the song! but they're both translated.  
And, yeah, I know I update fast... ooor, maybe you just dont read fast enough! ha! burn! j/k, anyways, I am updating because I guess the last chapter was boring (boring to me, at least, and Im the one that made da darn thing!) so heres a slightly more intresting one, and I promise as the chapters go on it'll get better! >:))) promise. Muahahahaha...**

_**White Eyes- Gackt**_

_Space catches the lunatic moon,  
cradling it in both hands, in fear  
until my voice reaches,  
dawn will not be welcome _

_all your words...  
all your mannerisms...  
they were still too fragile for me_

_you never touched the hand I held out to you.  
I gave you a kiss, you, so cold  
no matter how many times I scream out your name,  
no one can erase the sadness accumulating around me_

_I trembled, amidst this sin  
of continually making even our finding one another,  
into a mistake_

_all my feelings...  
all my heart...  
still remembers you even now._

_You, who so loved the sky at dawn,  
in the end you showed those tears in the light,  
you showed me, just who you were._

_Oh mounting sadness no one can stop,  
Fall forever for all I care! Deeper!  
It doesn't matter how you make us suffer,  
it won't tear us apart!  
Until this body rots, it won't be taken by anyone!_

_you never touched the hand I held out to you.  
I gave you a kiss, you, so cold  
no matter how many times I scream out your name,  
no one can erase the sadness accumulating around me_

_Oh my one and only, fly high into the air  
held by the earth turning a silver shade  
Whenever I look up, you'll be smiling  
and one day, we'll meet again in this sky_

**Ch.7- Dont Fear The Reaper**

* * *

Sloth got up abruptly as soon as the train had stopped, going to the door. 

"Sloth?" Kali asked, standing up.

"No. Stay here." he commanded in a voice so unlike his.

She sat back down then as Sloth disappeared behind the sliding door, closing it behind him.

Kali didn't like this. She had a bad feeling. Usually when she has a bad feeling, something happens.

She stood up, determined to find out what it was and left the compartment silently.

Sloth let himself in, versus knocking on the conductors door, when he got there- only coming face to face with a chubby man with a small whispy mostache, shorter than him. In his arms were, what appeared to be, an 'injured' woman who was crying dramatically with a hand upon her forehead, her face not one inch away from his when he tripped on the bar below the door.

Sloth immediately repelled, jumping almost into another compartment, he then stopped dead when he saw the red sign on her left shoulder, held to her forehead.

She jumped out of the plump mans arms and into Sloth's comfortably, grinning at him. "Heya!" she whispered in his ear, causing him to blush majorly when it, once again, hit him that he was holding a bare naked girl in his arms. She looked older than him, though, but a head shorter. She had pale skin and very deep dark blue eyes and shoulder-length black hair with no shine.

"Uh...uh...um..." he stuttered, unaware of the short alchemist pulling him behind herself, letting the strange woman drop to the ground, she growled at thegirl in fury- her eyes turning pure black and slanted. (and I SWEAR I saw foam coming out of her mouth! 0.0) she spat like a cat at her, and when Sloth tried to protest twisted her head as if she were posessed towards him to make him shut up.  
A.K.A: she was _pissed!_

The girl stood up, brushing dust off, she glared coldly back at her, thinking it would put the kid in line. Everyone staring out of their compartments ducked away, but instead of even flinching, Kali only took a step forwards... as did the dark eyed girl, then Kali again.

Sloth thought for a second...

'... -tumbleweed- ...wait...a... minute...' then the rusty wheels started turning slowly, '...she is just like him.' he though, an image of Pride in his imaginary vision, 'meaniiing... she... will kill her?' truly, he didn't know what to think. He felt a sense of hostility towards this girl and knew that something would go down if he didnt do something about it!

He grabbed onto the collar of Kali's shirt and pulled her back to his side.

"H-hey!" she protested, reverting back to her original state, "I was about to take her out! what are you doing?" she asked as he stepped forwards.

"Just stay here and dont do anything you'll regret." he said without looking at her.

'That voice again.' she wondered, looking at him worriedly.

He walked up to the stranger. "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked, knowing the answer would probably be unpleasant.

She smiled brightly at him, "My name is Wrath, and currently I want to kill _that_ pipsqueak," she sneered at Kali, who glared back, "but im here to assist you on your journey for us to reunite with our master!" she said happily, "Im guessing you already met Pride. He didn't seem pleased when he told me you were taking a laggy along with you... or the fact that you know very little of who you really are."

Kali scowled at the laggy remark, but felt quite confused about what she meant with Sloth.

"So, once we get to Central in a few hours, you should be able to be free once again from such a nuisance... who knows, maybe if you cooperate I wont be forced to kill her." she whispered evilly.

Sidestepping past him,Sloth noticed the conductor had left as well as anyone else. Figures, of course she wouldn't speak like this in the presence of other people... maybe she would, she did seem the type.

He made sure she didn't hurt Kali by grabbing Kali's hand and leading Wrath into their compartment.

Although Sloth hadn't seen it, Kali had. Wrath had smirked and winked, nudging her head towards Sloth's general direction.  
And as if that wasn't a sign that she was in for more than she could chew, then her immediate feeling of hatred and bloodlust towards Wrath was a sure sign that someone was going to die someday very, very soon.

* * *

**YES! Teehee, I know im evil... I hate myself for this as well, y'know! but shit, there has to be some sort of competition, im serious! Rileys not intrested in him in the least and, yes, he is a cute hunky soft and fluffy person that we all hate to see being in this situation, but, maybe it'll all turn out good in the end... then again, maybe not. Ehehheheh -dodges flying plates-  
But, if you want to learn all about Wrath, then look inside the reviews to see what Koanashi made of her... of course, if your a SlothXKali fluff lover theeenn... I wouldn't if I were you... -dodges flying hammers- STOP THROWING STUFF!**

**Ya, I know I said I wouldn't do this buut, here is the next chapter and their (short as I can make it) summary! YAY! (its cuz im doing it right now! at least, a few of them, and their genres and more!) cuz im just like that!  
**

**(Person: Dontcha think your going a little too far ahead of yourself?)  
Me: geh... NO! -twitch-  
(Person: ...right.)

* * *

****NEXT TIME ON REBIRTH:  
Ch.8- Exam And Farewells Of Reluctance (1 of 2)  
The duo, now made trio by force, arrive at the Central station. Kali immediately rushes (okay then races) the now arriving Riley as they then take each of the tests to the alchemy exam. Kali is un-satisfied with her results _but_ maybe she will make it and not have to wait until next year to try out again.**

_**  
Time Will Tell- Utada Hikaru**_

_I'm always told that  
Crying won't change anything  
But no one cries with that purpose in mind _

I worry and I just can't help it  
I just can't control the time  
Take off into the blue sky  
From this long runway!

Time will tell  
When time passes we'll understand  
Cry, it's ok if you don't try so hard  
When time passes we'll understand  
Cry, there's no hard road to tomorrow  
Surely, surely, surely

Even if there's rain, if we fly above the clouds  
Always blue sky  
Even the sun seems so close  
Like you could grab it with your hand

Dont get depressed alone  
We just can't control the time  
Take off into the blue sky  
From this long runway!

Time will tell  
When time passes we'll understand  
Cry, now I can't even fool myself with these excuses  
Time will tell  
When time passes we'll understand  
Cry, so now it's ok to cry if I feel like it  
More, more, more

Time will tell  
When time passes we'll understand  
Cry, it's ok if you don't try so hard  
When time passes we'll understand  
Cry, there's no hard road to tomorrow  
Surely, surely, surely


	8. Exam And Farewells Of Reluctance 1 of 2

**Rebirth **

THEME SONG TIME!

_**White Eyes- Gackt**_

_Space catches the lunatic moon,  
cradling it in both hands, in fear  
until my voice reaches,  
dawn will not be welcome _

all your words...  
all your mannerisms...  
they were still too fragile for me

you never touched the hand I held out to you.  
I gave you a kiss, you, so cold  
no matter how many times I scream out your name,  
no one can erase the sadness accumulating around me

I trembled, amidst this sin  
of continually making even our finding one another,  
into a mistake

all my feelings...  
all my heart...  
still remembers you even now.

You, who so loved the sky at dawn,  
in the end you showed those tears in the light,  
you showed me, just who you were.

Oh mounting sadness no one can stop,  
Fall forever for all I care! Deeper!  
It doesn't matter how you make us suffer,  
it won't tear us apart!  
Until this body rots, it won't be taken by anyone!

Oh my one and only, fly high into the air  
held by the earth turning a silver shade  
Whenever I look up, you'll be smiling  
and one day, we'll meet again in this sky

Ch.8- Exam And Farewells Of Reluctance (1 of 2)  
(This is a very long chapter, so have a lot of time on your hands, and also note that I never saw the exam episode so this is all improvisation!)

* * *

Sloth, Kali, and Wrath got off of the train and made their way to the front of the station. This woman, Wrath, had already turned out bad but now, its getting worse when she gets a liiittle too close for Kali's comfort to Sloth's left side, making Kali pull him further away as they left the station down the four steps, Wrath then turned on them.

"Now," she grinned, "I dont want some dramatic shit to cause a scene, so we'll have to make a deal." she started.

"A deal? who the hell do you think you are telling me what to do?" Kali demanded.

Wrath turned to Sloth. "Why, exactly, did you bring her along?"

Kali seethed.

Sloth frowned. "Look, she needs to go to the alchemy exam since its starting in half an hour. We have to get to the center of town to the military base."

Wrath looked surprised. "What? no. We aren't going there."

"What? well, I dont know about _you_," Kali said, "but _im_ going there, and so is Sloth." Kali said.

"No you and Sloth aren't!" Wrath said back. "In fact your lucky I dont just rip out your spine through your ass on the spot!" she said, causing a man and woman to look at her in horror, "and what the hell are you looking at? mind you own damned business!" she commanded them. They obeyed immediately, looking away in shock.

"Like it or not," Sloth said, "she _is._"

Kali smiled mentally. She may be all over him, but Sloth wont give in! ...hes too lazy for that.

Wrath sighed. "She may do what she wants then, but you are staying with me." Wrath said, firmly grabbing his arm.

Kali turned to look at Sloth pleadingly. "You aren't leaving before im finished, are you?" she asked.

He looked at her defiant. "Of course not."

"Yes he is!" Wrath said.

"I said OF COURSE NOT." he said over his shoulder to the persistent woman. "I'll say goodbye to you before you leave, promise." he winked, although he didn't know whether she could see under his bangs or not, but she did smile warmly in response.

"You." said an icy voice from behind Kali. She turned to see who had caused it.

"Riley? How did you get here so fast?" Kali demanded.

Riley smirked, "my train was one-way and non-stop, plus on a different track than yours, so its only logical that I got here a little after you... whos that?" she asked, pointing at the girl holding onto Sloth's arm. She then widened her smirk, "Oh, I see. Your boyfriend was stolen from you by another, _taller _girl," she grinned.

"Save it! unlike someone I know, im on my way to the exam! later Sloth!" Kali said, starting to run.

"HEY!" Riley yelled, running as well.

"Remember your promise, Sloth, please dont forget!" Kali yelled over her shoulder, "Dont forget!"

Both girls went speeding down the street.

"Okay. Now that thechildren are gone, lets go." Wrath said, trying to pull his arm. He was stiff as a boulder, though, just standing there.

She sighed. "Look, I know your supposed to be lazy and everything, but this is rediculous!" she yelled.

He looked down at her. "Im waiting, like I promised... why dont you go do what woman do, shop or something," he said dully, he was starting to get tired again.

She frowned, letting go of his arm.

"You know what, I just might go do that!" she spat, stalking off.

**UP THE STREET**

"Why...puff...didn't...puff...you...puff...stay...puff...with...huff...your...mother...?" Kali asked between breaths. She was, unfortunately, about three feet behind Riley who has much, much longer legs.

"She...she'll be...alright..." she said, although her exhaustion was evident in her voice as she pushed past a mail carrier, "shes not...my real...mother."

"Wh-what?" Kali asked, trekking just behind her.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" a man yelled, Kali only a blur as she ran past him, nearly stepping on his dog.

They finally reached Central HQ and stopped at the large granite block that said; "Central HQ" on it to catch their breath. Riley leaned against the pole, and took longer to catch hers.

"What... what did you mean?" Kali asked.

"Like I said, I was adopted. Not that its any of your business." she said coldly, walking towards the military base.

Kali stood there for a second longer, thinking. She then ran up to match Riley's stride.

"...why do you say that?" Kali asked.

Riley didn't look at her and chose not to speak until they reached the front doors, Kali then doubled on her.

"Fine then, I'll make a deal with you. If both of us make it then you can tell me." Kali said.

Riley simply growled. "You mean when _I_ make it. You can barely draw a transmutation circle let alone your own shoes which prbably explains the buckles," she pointed.

Kali looked hurt and at the same time indignant. "Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot but I was only trying to be nice! You dont have to make fun of my awesomely cool shoes just because your a cold hearted prick!" Kali exclaimed. Before Riley could react, Kali slammed through the doors, accidentally hitting some guy with glasses who was carrying a load of papers explode in his hands, she ignored him and Riley's footsteps not far behind as she made her way to the other side of HQ where the tests would be held.

She entered the large brightly lit room, having to squint at first then she sees all of these other alchemists, she takes a seat in one of the open ones and sits next to a larger man. She was about to strike up a conversation when a man started speaking in the middle of the room, clad in the blue military uniform.

"You have 60 minutes until I say pencils down, starting now," he said. Immediately everyone started writing, the doors were closed and locked. Riley was sitting a few rowsbehind her, didn't even look up, and started writing.

Kali stared down at her packet... it was HUGE!

She grabbed her pencil, opened it, and started scribbling down after reading the first question.

Before she knew it, everyone around her started putting their pencils down and shutting their books around her. She looked behind her at Riley and noticed she was sitting there quietly looking ahead with her hands folded together.

Kali quickly turned to her packet. She was only on number 38.

She hurried, the questions were just getting more and more harder, though...

Number 48...4- "Pencils down." the man said, everyone had already done so except for Kali.

"Ahem..."

Kali finished 49.

"I said pencils down, miss!" the man said again.

Kali looked at him, then finally finishing the last one, shut the book with a sigh.

Riley rolled her eyes.

"Now, feel free to wander about the town, but report back at the time you are given for your second test. You will notice that the time is under your packet and that we have changed the system for one day instead." he said.

Everyone started to exit with their times. Kali looked at hers, "3:45pm?" she said.

"What?" Riley said besides her, "Mine is at 3:35pm, there has to be a mistake." she said.

"I doubt it. Maybe its a very short test... I'd bet it'll be hard."

Riley smirked again. "Maybe for you. You did finish last, afterall... I doubt you'll make it."

Kali frowned.

When they were walking down the hall silently, Kali wondered why Riley was still around. She smiled then thought up an idea.

"Hmm hmm, hmmmm, hm hm hm hmmmmmmmmm..." Kali hummed.

"Hmm hmmmmmmm, hmmmmmm, hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm-"

"Stop it." she said coldly.

"Stop what?" she asked, and not getting a response, continued her humming.

She then stopped as they both exited out the front door, there was Sloth standing there not three feet away.

"Sloth!" Kali exclaimed, clinging onto him in a tight hug. She was happy that Wrath girl wasn't with him.

He smiled. "So how'd it go? did you pass?" he asked.

She grinned. "I dont know yet. We probably dont get our results back until the end of the day... but my next test is at 3:45pm... but I think its only 10 minutes long since Riley has hers 10 minutes before me... you aren't leaving before then, are you?" she asked pulling back from him.

He looked sad again, even if she couldnt see his eyes exactly, she knew his face.

"Im not sure yet... I'll stay as long as I can, but I promise I'll be here after your second test." he smiled.

She really liked his smile.

"So hey, do you want to go get an icecream to pass the time?" he asked.

She nodded enthusiastically, wondering where Riley went, she shrugged. This could be her last day with Sloth... after that she'd be all alone again...

**3:35pm**

"Riley Abigail Windston, eh. Mm, im impressed, you have the top marks of the whole class. Tell me, what does a small town girl like you find so intresting about joining the military?"

She looked up. She had been sitting on this gold tripod toprove she really is an alchemistfor 3 minutes and they're already getting suspicious. "What do you mean, if you mind my asking?"

The man with the patch's eyes wrinkled when he smiled. General Haruko was the one doing the talking, he was only there to observe for now.

The general cleared his voice. "What we mean is; what is your exact reason for joining the military?"

Riley barely had to think, she had a feeling someone would ask that she had just doubted it would be the whole higher-ups of the military that needed to know.

"My mother... well, actually shes my adopted mother... she never wanted me to leave town and do what I wanted most, which was to follow my real fathers footsteps in the military."

Haruko looked intrested. "A military daughter? intresting... I knew that name sounded familiar. Your father was Ferguson Daley Windston, am I right? he served the front line in the Ishbal war."

She nodded, although the mentioning of her father brought a pang in her heart unseen.

He seemed to be speaking to himself now, so the man in the patch spoke up.

"Thank you, Mrs. Windston, you may continue to the last test at 4:00." he smiled.

She nodded again, stood up and bowed to the boardin respect and left without a word.

**3:45pm...**

**

* * *

Ch.9- Exam And Farewells Of Reluctance (2 of 2) (romance/humor/drama/suspense)  
Next would be Kali's turn, is she up for it? She can't keep her mind off of Sloth... oh no. She comes to a realization that may ruin her chance at joining the military. Then, she must finally let Sloth go. Is it forever?**

_**Time Will Tell- Utada Hikaru**_

_I'm always told that  
Crying won't change anything  
But no one cries with that purpose in mind _

_I worry and I just can't help it  
I just can't control the time  
Take off into the blue sky  
From this long runway!_

_Time will tell  
When time passes we'll understand  
Cry, it's ok if you don't try so hard  
When time passes we'll understand  
Cry, there's no hard road to tomorrow  
Surely, surely, surely_

_Even if there's rain, if we fly above the clouds  
Always blue sky  
Even the sun seems so close  
Like you could grab it with your hand_

_Don't get depressed alone  
We just can't control the time  
Take off into the blue sky  
From this long runway!_

_Time will tell  
When time passes we'll understand  
Cry, now I can't even fool myself with these excuses  
Time will tell  
When time passes we'll understand  
Cry, so now it's ok to cry if I feel like it  
More, more, more_

_Time will tell  
When time passes we'll understand  
Cry, it's ok if you don't try so hard  
When time passes we'll understand  
Cry, there's no hard road to tomorrow  
Surely, surely, surely_


	9. Exam And Farewells Of Reluctance 2 of 2

**Rebirth**

**_White Eyes- Gackt_**

_Space catches the lunatic moon,  
cradling it in both hands, in fear  
until my voice reaches,  
dawn will not be welcome _

_all your words...  
all your mannerisms...  
they were still too fragile for me_

_you never touched the hand I held out to you.  
I gave you a kiss, you, so cold  
no matter how many times I scream out your name,  
no one can erase the sadness accumulating around me_

_I trembled, amidst this sin  
of continually making even our finding one another,  
into a mistake_

_all my feelings...  
all my heart...  
still remembers you even now._

_You, who so loved the sky at dawn,  
in the end you showed those tears in the light,  
you showed me, just who you were._

_Oh mounting sadness no one can stop,  
Fall forever for all I care! Deeper!  
It doesn't matter how you make us suffer,  
it won't tear us apart!  
Until this body rots, it won't be taken by anyone!_

_you never touched the hand I held out to you.  
I gave you a kiss, you, so cold  
no matter how many times I scream out your name,  
no one can erase the sadness accumulating around me_

_Oh my one and only, fly high into the air  
held by the earth turning a silver shade  
Whenever I look up, you'll be smiling  
and one day, we'll meet again in this sky_

**Ch.9- Exam And Farewells Of Reluctance (2 of 2)

* * *

**

**...3:45pm.**

"Kali Terrence?" General Hakuro asked.

No one was there.

"...ahem." said a voice.

He, as well as everyone else on the board looked down.

"Hi!" she piped.

The board looked at one another in disbelief. The furher, though, like most of the time, looked amused.

"Your much too young to be Mrs. Terrence... she is 16, how old are you? 10?" a younger man of the board asked.

She shook her head, blushing since everyone was calling her small. 'I didn't know everyone thought I was so cute... oh well. I hope it just doesn't mess with my grade.' she thought.

"Why, you probably aren't even an alchemist." a chubbier man said, pointing to the gold tripod in the center of the room, "prove it."

She shrugged, strolling over to the tripod she merely pulled herself upon it and plopped down, her legs dangling a foot above the floor. "Better?" she asked.

"Wow. We haven't had someone this short join since Edward Elric." the chubby man from before haughtily laughed in his throat.

Kali could have _sworn_ she heard someone yell in the distant back of her mind _WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOUR HUGE MOTHER WOULD SIT UPON HIM, STAND UP, AND WONDER WHERE THE HELL HE WENT TO SEE THAT HE ACTUALLY WAS SO SMALL THAT SHE COULDN'T EVEN CRUSH HIM LET ALONE SEE WHERE HE WAS! _

Kali shuddered at the voice and blocked it out of her subconcious hearing.

"Well then. Lets get back to business." Hakuro grunted. "What is your reason for joining the military?"

Kali waited as the board sat there patiently. "...is that all?" she asked after several seconds.

He nodded kindly, in which brought her (for once) to GREAT thought.

"I meant," he continued, "I suppose you should know... you got the worse marks in the whole class." he informed her.

Her face dropped and she scolded herself inwardly for not studying harder back in Juneshire.

She thought deep... then deeper... then she came to the logical conclusion that she always gets when she thinks JUST hard enough.

"No reason."

The board anime-fell.

"...pardon?" Haruko said, getting up.

The man with the patch looked shocked as well... wait...what?

Kali finally noticed he had a patch! Her eye twitched.

'Only... pirates... have... those... he must be bad, then... wait, I love pirates! no, stop it Kali, your thinking off cue... gah!' she thought. 'Argue over that later!'

"I mean... well, as you have seen," she said, trying to sound as old as she really is, "Im not exactly the best at alchemy... but its really the only thing im at least half _good_ at." she said.

"I think we've heard enough," an old woman frowned.

"Go on." the man with the patch urged. Everyone looked at him.

Like she thought, he must be someone of importance for him to not be objected to... maybe she was the fuhrer she had been hearing so much about in town.

"My whole life I never really had a...direction, I guess, and one day I woke up and realized that I cant just be a little kid my whole life... even if im as cute and small as one, I think I realized that I should have more responsiblity with my life and start a career or something... I tried baking, animal care, even cleaning, which I hate, but then I thought that the best to do was to help people so... I thought what the hell, I'll join the military!" she finished, letting it sink in.

"...that is the most absurd-" "Thank you very much for your time, Mrs. Terrance. Report back to the training grounds of HQ at 4:00 to receive your final test," the fuhrer smiled.

Kali left that huge room thankfully, taking a deep breath of relief, she ran off to find Sloth.

--------

Sloth's form is seen laying against a tree trunk in the park, passed out.  
"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz- gah!" Sloth woke up from a tug on his shoulder, looking over he realized it was Wrath.

"Surprise!" she twirled to show off her new outfit, a white form-fitting sleeveless shirt, black pants, brown small-heeled boots and a leather trench-coat like the one he was wearing. "Now we match."

"Ung... yeah... who are you again?" he asked, slightly annoyed at her awaking him and very disturbed at the thought of walking around with matching trench-coats. He stood up after stretching comfortably. "What time is it?" he asked, choosing not to ask where she got the money for the clothes, she replyed.

"Oh, a little after 4:00pm... you sleep a lot! ...and did you just ask who I was? your really hopeless!" she yelled.

"Yeah but im not deaf!" he yelled back, still not quite sure where he was. This has happened to him for the past ten years, he stands there a second to catch his bearings, then groans.

"Crap, Kali!" he exclaimed, about to run off, Wrath grabbed his shoulder.

"Just you wait here, idiot! you aren't running off to that military base, we aren't supposed to go anywhere near it!"

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because, the master said so." an icy voice from behind said.

Wrath flew to Sloth's side, revealing an amused Pride. "Took you long enough to find us, Pride... and what the hell is wrong with you appearing behind me all of the time! ITS UNNERVING!"

"Just came to collect you two idiots."

"...who are you again?" Sloth asked.

"Yeah, what is wrong with him? he keeps forgetting things!" Wrath said, shaking his arm in annoyance, "is he broken or something?"

"He is suffering from alzheimers, while you are suffering from tone deaf... aka. learn to control your volume!" Pride said to her.

"You cant tell me what to do!" she yelled.

"YES I CAN!"

"NO YOU CANT!"

They squabbled like that as Sloth chose this time to slip away in the trees.  
--------

"Riley! your here?" Kali said, approaching the icy-eyed alchemist's piercing glare.

"Yes, and im surprised to see you've made it this far as well... why is it that I can never be rid of you?" she asked, sighing in frustration.

Kali wasn't listening, though, she had been unsuccessful in finding Sloth and couldn't wipe the sad look from her face as she thought of all the possibilities.

'He probably just fell asleep by a tree, or something.' she thought hopefully, picturing an image of a chibi-sloth sleeping with a nose bubble as he snored, smiling a bit, she then thought of the worse possibility, 'what if he left without saying goodbye...'

"Welcome, alchemists, one and all! I am proud to announce that only you, 9, finalists that have made it this far have a chance at becoming part of the military!" a voice said upon the stage a few yards away. "All around you, you will see all elements needed in your transmutation, the final test in which you will test to impress our three judges: General Hakuro from the East, Major General Archer, and Furher King Bradley!" he announced, all other alchemists broke into applause, but Kali was way too high in the clouds and in her mind to realize it.

'OR WHAT IF HE GOT RAN OVER, OR WHAT IF HE LEFT A NOTE AND I JUST DIDN'T FIND IT, OR WHAT IF HE GOT KIDNAPPED, OR WHAT IF HE ATE SOME BAD SUSHI AND WAS SENT TO THE HOSPITAL, MAYBE HE...' she gasped 'LEFT WITH WRATH!'

She went into a mental blind rage of all the things she'd do to that woman if she lay a TOE on Sloth...

"START!" they announced.

Riley stood up to the lake, and using merely water and oxygen- she transmuted the lake.

Up rose the water to form the cold crystals in which edged farther and formed to create a palace of ice as big as the lake.

Hakuro nodded approvingly, looking amazed at the crystals. Archer nodded slightly, more looking at Riley than the creation, and Fuhrer Bradley smiled in wonder at the creation, she most likely got top marks. She fanned herself mentally but didn't let it show in the least until they walked to the next random alchemist who was making what looked to be statues of each of the judges using the trees provided.

Kali finally snapped to it when she realized the judges were walking around.

She reached inside of her pocket and took out the only real element she would need. A moon stone.

She drew the transmutation needed. It looked much different than the usual needed one, since this she had created not long ago herself. She then placed her hand onto the transmutation, the spare moon stone inbetween the earth and her palm as it was pointed at the mountain by the trees.

She concentrated... at first, yes, it was going quite well. She had cleared her mind of all thought, the mountain forming into a sleek and beautiful silver color, creating light by the sun... until she thought of the anger and physical pain she wanted to inflict upon Wrath- did she tell herself 'Stop thinking such negative thoughts and concentrate' was it much too late to stop herself

Just as the fuhrer and the two other judges were to see her creation, the white she had created turn to a blood-red, dying the stone to a more see-through and firey red, and before she could stop herself yet again it spread to the wooden statues and the ice palace, even the large currently-in-progress model of Central city, and the sun didn't help, either. The sky above reflected the newly made ruby to make the sky an odd orange tint and the clouds pink in the sky above them.

She finally pulled her hand off of the transmutation and looked at her work, emberrassed. This wasn't the stone she meant to use at all... now she'd get bad marks for sure, plus she messed up all the other alchemists work, too.

She swallowed her fear and turned to face the judges, smiling weakly.

"My... god." Hakuro breathed. Archer looked like he struck it rich, and the Fuhrer was looking at Kali, as if she were a ghost.

Kali took a deep breath and began bowing furiously, over and over again. "ImsosuperlysorryIdidntevenmeantomakethiskindofstone,rubyisntmyfavoriteyousee,Idgladlytakeitoveragainifyougivemeanotherchance,please,please,pleaseforgiveme!" she exclaimed, out of breath.

"We have...the tallys... ahem, scores... Hakuro." Bradley said to the gawking man.

He nodded, scribbling onto the final scores, he handed it to King Bradley, who cleared his throat again.

Kali braced herself. She thought she had no chance, imagine the look of surprise she got when he called out her name first. "Kali Terrence and Riley Windston."

Riley looked at Kali, still shocked it seemed. But Kali, on the other hand, was on the verge of tears. She needed to hug someone!  
-------

Kali skipped out the front of HQ, very satisfied with herself... although, not with her performance, she knew who exactly had gotten her there- and it had not been her.

"Sloth!" she yelled happily, he was, this time, waiting by the flag pole. She ran all the way across the courtyard and into his arms excitedly.

"I made it! I made it! I passed the tests!" she exclaimed, grinning ear to ear.

He smiled down at her, "Thats really good, Kali."

"Isn't it? Well, its all thanks to you, Sloth! hadit not have been for you, I probably wouldn't have made it... they're _still_ cleaning it up," she laughed.

He nodded, then looked over his shoulder for a second, kneeling down to her level he began talking low.

"Listen, Kali... I... I dont think I'll be coming back," he grimaced.

Her smile faded and she couldn't help but feel her cheeks burn as she held in tears, "what?" she asked.

"No, its not like I dont want to! believe me I do. Its just... I, well, I've been keeping something from you that I know I shouldn't have and in which you'd probably hate me if I told." he smiled weakly, "But I'll tell you anyways-"

"NO!" she snapped, "I dont want to hate you! you...I... I never got to tell you something!" she protested.

He hugged her. "Thank you. I've never had a friend like you, who _doesn't_ want to hate me." he whispered in her ear, laughing lightly.

Something inside her died. She could feel it. Her stomach had dropped, and her heart felt weak. But why? she wanted to tell him the truth to how she really felt, although she thought that maybe it would be a lie since she didn't know _exactly_ what it was... and even if it was what she is guessing it is... why would it matter? he would have nothing with her, like he wants.What could she ever offer to a guy like him? She would do best to stay out of his life... only as a friend.

"Now what is it that you wanted to tell me so bad? before I go?" he asked.

She looked at him in disbelief. What was she to say? "I...I... I hope you... become happy..." she said.

He seemed confused.

She smiled, putting on a facade. He'd best not worry about her. "You know! you always look sad. You need to be happy, and thats what I want... but...also... can you promise one thing before you go?" she asked.

"Anything."

"Please... dont forget about me..." she said weakly.

He was about to protest and tell her "he would never forget about her" when they heard a voice in the street.

"HEEEEEEEEY! WERE LEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAVIIIIIIIIINNNNG!" Wrath yelled, drawing out her words.

Sloth, instead, nodded to her, smiling. He then leaned over and kissed her on her forehead.

"Promise, and dont you ever forget about me." he said as well, winking, he simply stood up and walked off towards his two new travelling companions, and after getting scolded by Wrath about getting too close to HQ, they vanished from her sight and she stood there until the sun went down until what felt like forever.

* * *

**Next time on Rebirth: **

Ch.10- Cant We All Just Get Along?  
Greedy is the heart when given more than its share of needs, creating them more into wants. A female Greed thinks over the way she has been acting after a night of partying, during which time she meets the old Greed and speaks over 'coffee' the next morning at the run-down Devil's Nest, creating a likely friendship. Meanwhile, Kali and Riley get situated into their room in the barracks. Yes, thats right, they're roommates!

_**Time Will Tell- Utada Hikaru**_

_I'm always told that  
Crying won't change anything  
But no one cries with that purpose in mind _

_I worry and I just can't help it  
I just can't control the time  
Take off into the blue sky  
From this long runway!_

_Time will tell  
When time passes we'll understand  
Cry, it's ok if you don't try so hard  
When time passes we'll understand  
Cry, there's no hard road to tomorrow  
Surely, surely, surely_

_Even if there's rain, if we fly above the clouds  
Always blue sky  
Even the sun seems so close  
Like you could grab it with your hand_

_Dont get depressed alone  
We just can't control the time  
Take off into the blue sky  
From this long runway!_

_Time will tell  
When time passes we'll understand  
Cry, now I can't even fool myself with these excuses  
Time will tell  
When time passes we'll understand  
Cry, so now it's ok to cry if I feel like it  
More, more, more_

_Time will tell  
When time passes we'll understand  
Cry, it's ok if you don't try so hard  
When time passes we'll understand  
Cry, there's no hard road to tomorrow  
Surely, surely, surely_


	10. Cant We All Just Get Along?

**Rebirth**

**_White Eyes- Gackt_**

_Space catches the lunatic moon,  
cradling it in both hands, in fear  
until my voice reaches,  
dawn will not be welcome _

_all your words...  
all your mannerisms...  
they were still too fragile for me_

_you never touched the hand I held out to you.  
I gave you a kiss, you, so cold  
no matter how many times I scream out your name,  
no one can erase the sadness accumulating around me_

_I trembled, amidst this sin  
of continually making even our finding one another,  
into a mistake_

_all my feelings...  
all my heart...  
still remembers you even now._

_You, who so loved the sky at dawn,  
in the end you showed those tears in the light,  
you showed me, just who you were._

_Oh mounting sadness no one can stop,  
Fall forever for all I care! Deeper!  
It doesn't matter how you make us suffer,  
it won't tear us apart!  
Until this body rots, it won't be taken by anyone!_

_Oh my one and only, fly high into the air  
held by the earth turning a silver shade  
Whenever I look up, you'll be smiling  
and one day, we'll meet again in this sky_

**Ch.10- Cant We All Just Get Along?****

* * *

**

"Wait a second... so your saying it was _you_ who spiked the drink?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"_You_ who I was dancing with?"

"Uh huh."

"And it was _you_ who ate the last of Dennies sack?" she asked, outraged.

"...no." he looked amused after thinking for a second. Last night wasn't exactly a clear partying night for him, either.

"Nevermind, then... but hey, dont feel bad, im impressed you actually got as far as kidnapping me, plus you aren't that bad of a dancer... but whats with the coffee?" she asked. "You know I cant exactly drink anything when my hands are chained together."

He shrugged, and couldn't keep from grinning. This woman looked almost exactly like how he would look as a woman, from her eyes even to her hair- although she didn't have hers strait and were actually in these thin dreads- it did have that samemurky red shine to it and although her eyes weren't slitted, they were purple and thin like his. Her orobouros on her right hand (his is on his left) had been hidden by a pair of fingerless black leather gloves, which he had placed besides her during the night before. He had to stop himself from stealing the alluring jewelry she had decorated on her neck, ankles, wrists, and a emerald laiden headband. She wore mostly emeralds, but also had diamond rings and anklets. The most valuable thing she would have, though, would be the blue crystal choker she wore gracing her neck.

He had been waiting patiently for her to spot the likeliness of them both, as he had done all but wave his own red tattoo in front of her face.

And knowing Greed, he wasn't very patient, and this girl was trying his so he had to give it to her straight... luckily, she did it for him, practically reading his mind.

"Alright, thats it, enough acting dumb. I know what you are and you know what I am. The important matter is _who_ you are," she stated, leering at him for an answer.

He never let the grin escape his surprised face. "The names Greed, who are you then?" he asked.

She seemed surprised. "What? no. Your not greed, I am," she said, almost laughing.

He seemed to come to a conclusion. Maybe she was indeed Greed, maybe they both were. She seemed to have the same conclusion since she nodded understandingly.

Deciding he could trust her (since Greed is just a trusting person!) he reluctantly goes around her and unlocks the heavy chains.

* * *

Kali's mind was boggling. So many things she was thinking of right now. Sloth, Wrath, Riley, who her new roommate would be, and all about her new job," she couldn't begin to describe the surprise she had as she entered the barracks, opening door 226 to look to the right, where one of the navy blue beds were, to see Riley herself reading a light blue book- look up and turn a ghastly color, emotions of anger and equal surprise playing on her face. She was wearing a white military pajama outfit. 

"YOU!" they both said at the same time.

Riley stood up, shoving the book underneath her pillow she approacher Kali, enraged.

"I have to share a room with you? ah! what is that?" Riley asked, pointing at the fluffy thing hanging out of Kali's small pack.

Kali pulled it out. She had almost forgotten about him.

"Its Mr.Fluffikins!" Kali said, happy to see the old fluffy stuffed cat again.

"Mr...fluffi...kins...? you aren't thinking about keeping that old thing in the room, much less sleeping it in your bed, are you? do you know how much fungi is probably on that?" Riley asked, poking it with her pinky, it made a weird noise. "AND DID IT JUST _GROWL_ AT ME?" she asked, her face disortered as she stepped back.

Kali just sighed and rolled her eyes, tossing him on her bed, she began to unpack her little belongings that she had. She had a whole rock collection, at least three more of every rock to use for a transmutation, inside her drawer of her table complete with a lamp. She noticed that inside was a bible, toothpaste, a toothbrush, and mini shampoo and conditioner, she hadn't checked the second-bottom-and last drawer yet.

"I know. Its like staying at mothers hotel, again." Riley said without looking up from her book she seemed to be writing in.

Kali shrugged and picked up the black bible. It was odd. She's never really been brought up with a religion in particular. She hasn't even thought of what lies beyond death, really.

Thinking of death made her think of dying in which made her think of Sloth, she didn't know why, she just did. That was when she began to cry.

She really didn't mean for herself to cry. She didn't even know tears were coming out untila warm tear hit and splattered against the bible she was holding. She sniffled and then wished she hadn't since Riley looked up, causing Kali to dig her face into her kimono shirts long sleeve, drying her tears.

She prepared herself for any form of teasing from Riley across the room, but when none came she peeked up above her arm and was thankful that Riley seemed to be busying herself with her book and didn't look at her again as she forced herself to stop crying.

She placed back the bible and shut the drawer, taking out the next item, a picture of her "foster" parents.

She didn't truly hate them. Hate isn't really the word she would use to describe. She dislikes Dylan, her "father", for hitting her when she was smaller and as she got older just chose to get drunk and yell at her instead... and she disliked Mullie for letting him and just acting like nothing was happening. At least they took care of her and didn't let her go hungry. She was thankful for that, at least.

She felt Riley looking in her direction in the corner of her eye, looking over she knew she had caught her, even though she had looked away immediately... maybe it was what she had said earlier... about being adopted.

She looked at Dylan. A chubby-built man with dusty hair of light brown and dull brown eyes, holding Mullie, a woman with long curly blonde hair and pinkish grey eyes, she was much more skinnier than Dylan and was grinning up at him in the picture, it had been their honeymoon. She had stayed with the next door neighbor for that week, her children... well, she had two daughters... and I wouldn't exactly call them Kali's 'friends'.

She turned the picture away. She wanted them there, just not looking at her. It brought back too many memories she didn't want to remember.

Reaching in for the last of her posessions was a silver hair comb with light purple and blue designs up and down the top, on either side was a diamond the size of her thumb. She opened the last drawer, which held her uniform and a pair of pajamas, and placed it beneath it, shutting the drawer. This seemed to be the time Riley wanted to speak.

"Earlier. That transmutation, it took over the ice and every other element there... was it only coating it using the elements of the mountain, or did you truly transmute everything from inside out?" she asked. Her book had disappeared again, she was leaning against the verticle part of the bed, facing Kali and leaning against the wall with her knees in front of her. She seemed unusually intrested.

"Uhm... well, actually, im not quite sure exactly what happened myself..." Kali admitted. Truthfully, she didn't.

Riley didn't seem convinced, but instead of pressing the issue turned off her lamp and turned over to face the wall without covering up.

Kali frowned at her sleeping figure before changing into her pajamas, shutting off the light and going to sleep, snuggling under with Mr. Fuzzikins.

'Could have at least said good night.'

* * *

**Ch.11- Mass Murder  
Envy meets up with Lust. They have an intresting discussion about killing and its rights and wrongs. After fleeing the scene, good ol' male Envy finds this gorey wasteland and reports it to Dante who has many suspicions of her own.  
**

_**Time Will Tell- Utada Hikaru**_

_I'm always told that  
Crying won't change anything  
But no one cries with that purpose in mind _

_I worry and I just can't help it  
I just can't control the time  
Take off into the blue sky  
From this long runway!_

_Time will tell  
When time passes we'll understand  
Cry, it's ok if you don't try so hard  
When time passes we'll understand  
Cry, there's no hard road to tomorrow  
Surely, surely, surely_

_Even if there's rain, if we fly above the clouds  
Always blue sky  
Even the sun seems so close  
Like you could grab it with your hand_

_Don't get depressed alone  
We just can't control the time  
Take off into the blue sky  
From this long runway!_

_Time will tell  
When time passes we'll understand  
Cry, now I can't even fool myself with these excuses  
Time will tell  
When time passes we'll understand  
Cry, so now it's ok to cry if I feel like it  
More, more, more_

_Time will tell  
When time passes we'll understand  
Cry, it's ok if you don't try so hard  
When time passes we'll understand  
Cry, there's no hard road to tomorrow  
Surely, surely, surely_


	11. Mass Murder

**Rebirth**

**_White Eyes- Gackt_**

_Space catches the lunatic moon,  
cradling it in both hands, in fear  
until my voice reaches,  
dawn will not be welcome _

_all your words...  
all your mannerisms...  
they were still too fragile for me_

_you never touched the hand I held out to you.  
I gave you a kiss, you, so cold  
no matter how many times I scream out your name,  
no one can erase the sadness accumulating around me_

_I trembled, amidst this sin  
of continually making even our finding one another,  
into a mistake_

_all my feelings...  
all my heart...  
still remembers you even now._

_You, who so loved the sky at dawn,  
in the end you showed those tears in the light,  
you showed me, just who you were._

_Oh mounting sadness no one can stop,  
Fall forever for all I care! Deeper!  
It doesn't matter how you make us suffer,  
it won't tear us apart!  
Until this body rots, it won't be taken by anyone!_

_you never touched the hand I held out to you.  
I gave you a kiss, you, so cold  
no matter how many times I scream out your name,  
no one can erase the sadness accumulating around me_

_Oh my one and only, fly high into the air  
held by the earth turning a silver shade  
Whenever I look up, you'll be smiling  
and one day, we'll meet again in this sky_

**Ch.11- Mass Murder

* * *

**

She finished up with the last of them.

This was the usual routine to end Envy's week. It became more a habit than anything else... hell, who is she fooling? she loves killing!

She grinned, reholstering her two Uzi hand guns(1). She usually uses them when she is doing easier jobs, otherwise, it'd have to be her psychic assault, usually only used on those who she is pissed at for a particular reason.

She had just finished off a family or four children, a father, a mother, and grandparents before leaving the bloody house, she shut the door behind her and breathed the mornings fresh air.

"Ahh... Nothing like the good smell of death to wake up the senses in the rising gold morning, eh?" she asked the figure on the porches corner, leaning against the chipped pillar.

For some time now Envy has had the feeling she was being followed, but truly didn't care. If she they had shown their face _then_ she'd kill them... she was also happy that she could finally find someone intresting enough to kill, in which she liked making more into a game once in awhile since it helped lift her recent depression of wanting to find others just like her.

The girl who stepped out of the shadow looked at least fiveyears older than herself. She had dark brown, straight, long hair that covered the top of her arms and reached to the bottom of her waist. She wore a blood red dress, which shown much too much cleavage, to her knees and reddish brown leather heeled boots. She wore lipstick and had curved eyes like those of a cats which were purple and slitted as well.

"In that case im guessing you must be Envy. I am Lust, pleasured to make your aquaintance," she seemed a tad bit annoyed, though, her voice was deep and sulky, "you do realize how loud you were...right?"

Envy frowned. "Not like anyone else lives around here."

"But people do pass by." Lust said.

Envy shrugged, smiling. "So."

"...right. You'd just kill them. Senseless." she said drearily.

"What was that?" Envy demanded.

"Nevermind." Lust seemed to be thinking, "You do realize what you are... right? Im not supposed to explain, am I?"

Envy shook her head.

Lust sighed. "Master, sometimes I wonder if you just do this to spite me... Lets take a walk, then..."

**A FEWMINUTES AFTER THEY LEFT**

Envy merely touched the door with his index finger and it swung to the ground with a loud dusty thud, he whistled at the sight he saw before him lay a house full of the dead. A man lay on the kitchen table to his right, bullet holes pierced his head and torso and his hand- which had been reaching for a dead little girl (apparently) whos head was chopped off and two feet from the body- had been sliced away and rolled to theground.An old manwas hanging off of the ceiling, apparently strangled and held up by his own belt and tie, his face blue- stuck in the now broken ceiling fan was his mangled face.An old womans, he guessed his wife, face was burned to much past recognition as she lay on the floor, her back held bullet holes as well.

He walked to the back room, apparently he had been in the back door, where the living room, front door, and a bathroom were- a winding staircase above the fireplace. The livingroom held a woman, he guessed the mother of the house. She had been setting the dining room table for breakfast since it held edibles unaten, and had a candle stuffed down her thraot and bullet holes on her leg, he guessed she had tried to get away since there seemed to be a huge struggle here. Hanging off of the staircase was a child, a little boy. He couldn't help but whistle again and look at it at an odd angle. It truly was artistic how this person put his hand... and what was that? and... is that his tongue? wait no, its his foot... wow... this looked almost exactly like the first stage of reincarnation.

He shuddered at the thought and went to check the bathroom.

The bathroom was empty.

Envy took last look at that boy and stalked past him up the winding staircase. Upstairs wasn't as bad. One boy had just been suffocated in his bed by a pillow, and the other, older boy about fifteen years old had just been stabbed in the gut by the glass from the window he was hanging half out of. It was hidden, though, from view outside unless you walked far away and looked up.

Why was Envy here, you ask? odd, though, he smelt blood while on his way to Dante coming from this way and couldn't help but feel just the little bit excited and curious. Of course, he had been travelling in disguise with Sloth and Wrath inside a carriage- hell, they even tried to stop him from coming, but, he came anyways.

He was smiling as he left the house, shaking his head, he shut the door behind him.

"Heh. Guess im not the only one who enjoys art."

He then headed towards Dante's mansion.

**AT DANTE'S**

"Thank you, Envy," the old figure of Dante said, her back to him looking out the window.

She hada feeling... just a small, tiny feeling in the pit of her stomach that she knew exactly who...no... _what_ was behind this. Maybe...no. She shook it off. It couldn't be him. It just couldn't.

(1)- yeah, they're more like machine guns... but they're my personal favorite kind! lol. (and im guessing they had them back then cuz remember when Archer became machine? yup) 

(2)- Psychic Assault- apparently its only one of the many psychic powers I have researched for (cuz the new ppls have psychic powers (you learn why later on) so now im using apparently truly existent ones- only much more exaggerated, lol(you can believe it for yourself or not if ya want. :) heres Envy's full effect: "The esper causes the target to become incapacitated. Normally, this is done via a command ("fall asleep"), suggestion ("you're blind"), or sensation (typically pain). The specific method used based on the esper's other abilities (if any) and chosen at character creation." and once you think of it, it works well with her name cuz if she's envious of someone she could make them hurt themselves! intresting, no? (okay then, evil.)

**

* * *

**

**Ch.12- Love Sick  
Its Sunday and Kali wont leave her dorm in a depressed state, Riley is stalked by an obsessed admirerer, and a 'blind date' will leave Kali with something more to think about.**

**_Time Will Tell- Utada Hikaru_**

_I'm always told that  
Crying won't change anything  
But no one cries with that purpose in mind _

_I worry and I just can't help it  
I just can't control the time  
Take off into the blue sky  
From this long runway!_

_Time will tell  
When time passes we'll understand  
Cry, it's ok if you don't try so hard  
When time passes we'll understand  
Cry, there's no hard road to tomorrow  
Surely, surely, surely_

_Even if there's rain, if we fly above the clouds  
Always blue sky  
Even the sun seems so close  
Like you could grab it with your hand_

_Don't get depressed alone  
We just can't control the time  
Take off into the blue sky  
From this long runway!_

_Time will tell  
When time passes we'll understand  
Cry, now I can't even fool myself with these excuses  
Time will tell  
When time passes we'll understand  
Cry, so now it's ok to cry if I feel like it  
More, more, more_

_Time will tell  
When time passes we'll understand  
Cry, it's ok if you don't try so hard  
When time passes we'll understand  
Cry, there's no hard road to tomorrow  
Surely, surely, surely_


	12. Love Sick

**Rebirth**

**_White Eyes- Gackt_**

_Space catches the lunatic moon,  
cradling it in both hands, in fear  
until my voice reaches,  
dawn will not be welcome _

_all your words...  
all your mannerisms...  
they were still too fragile for me_

_you never touched the hand I held out to you.  
I gave you a kiss, you, so cold  
no matter how many times I scream out your name,  
no one can erase the sadness accumulating around me_

_I trembled, amidst this sin  
of continually making even our finding one another,  
into a mistake_

_all my feelings...  
all my heart...  
still remembers you even now._

_You, who so loved the sky at dawn,  
in the end you showed those tears in the light,  
you showed me, just who you were._

_Oh mounting sadness no one can stop,  
Fall forever for all I care! Deeper!  
It doesn't matter how you make us suffer,  
it won't tear us apart!  
Until this body rots, it won't be taken by anyone!_

_you never touched the hand I held out to you.  
I gave you a kiss, you, so cold  
no matter how many times I scream out your name,  
no one can erase the sadness accumulating around me_

_Oh my one and only, fly high into the air  
held by the earth turning a silver shade  
Whenever I look up, you'll be smiling  
and one day, we'll meet again in this sky_

**BUAHAHHAHAHA... GORE GOTCHA TONGUE? ...j/k, but seriously, twas bloody and I apologise... I know, im surprised myself- but oh well, has to have _some_ violence, eh? dun worry, we'll take a break from it for now... -evil voice- for... nooow...**

**Lol, this whole chapter was basically some fun and stuff... actually, im not quite sure just why I made it... temporary authoress retardedness, mebeh.  
Try to enjoy it anyways. ( and check out meh forums when your done! its as empty as a hot dog stand at a weight loss marathon!- p.s. please excuse my weak attempt at being humorous, I am a comedy central addict. Yip. Heeeres yur sign.)  
Also, please forgive me for forgetting that they have no true religion other than shambala or whatever and believing in god cuz I am a retard who rambles on about details you already know and just forgets about all the details that matter. Sorry again ppls! TRULY! -twitch-**

**Ch.12- Love Sick**

**

* * *

**Kali let her eyes flutter open. The second day in that room. She glanced over at Riley to see her drooling with her arm off of the side of the bed, she smiled at the sight. Then heard the sound which had woken her up in the first place- birds were singing just outside of her window, probably in the training field in which she had a clear view of when looking outside. 

She sat up and rubbed her firey eyes, then it triggered in her mind, just like yesterday morning. She then sighed, letting her head flop back down into the pillow, she rolled over thinking about Sloth... again.

Riley's silent yawn wasn't even heard as she stood up, looking over at the alarm clock, she noticed it was noon and was surprisedeven at herself for sleeping this long. She glanced over at Kali briefly, guessing she was awake since her constant snores weren't heard anymore, she stood up and got dressed in her normal outfit, then she walked to the small bathroom- inside was only a blurry glass built-in shower, a toilet- a shelf with towels above it, and a metal sink. She got ready in there, brushing her teeth, washing her face, and re-doing her braid.

Afterwards, she walked straight to Kali's bed, grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled.

"GAH! RILEY!" Kali yelped, rolling out and onto the cold floor. She immediately stood up and started jumping for her bunched up blanket held in Riley's right arm above her head.

"NO FAIR! GIVE IT BAAACK!" she shook, cold, hopping to try to snatch herback, only for it to be held higher.

"No. You need to stop moping around already and get outside today, maybe train or something," she replied coldly.

"Aw, I didn't know you cared so much!" she said back.

"I dont. You stink AND you look a very pathetic decor to... _our_ room." she tossed the blanket back on Kali's bed. "Take a shower and get dressed," she smirked, "I have a surprise waiting downstairs, so I'd suggest you look your best."

'What? a surprise... she better not be planning anything.' she thought. "Grrr. Fine!" Kali said, disappearing into the bathroom and slamming the door shut after snatching her casual outfit from the drawer.

**TWOHOURS LATER. (I know. What does she do in there?)**

Kali emerged, straightening her skirt only to be pulled right out the door by an impatient Riley.

She was led to the staircase, dragged down (while whining about being hungry), she almost then nose-planted headlong into a thick-rimmed guy (with a blindfold underneath)with black spike hair who drawed back at the immediate touching of her nose against his.

"Hoold your horses loverboy," a red-headed chubbier man said, his arm holding the man in place. He then looked at Riley. "Hey, why didn't you blindfold her?" he asked.

"The deal I made with that egg-headed, ashtray breath, perverted little slim-" "Hiya, honey." said a cool voice, slinking up to Riley the man put his arm around her shoulder and grinned, pointing at Kali.

"Heeey, wheres the blindfold. Its supposed to be a blind date." he pouted.

She scowled daggers at him as his hand recoiled in a miniature curl, she then stamped off. "Your on your own, Kal." she grunted over her shoulder, the blonde smoking man flew after her.

That older looking guy with the gray hair finally spoke. "Dont mind him. Thats just Havok, hes harmless. Im Watteau Farman." he shook Kali's hand.

The shorter man pointed at himself. "And im Heymans Breda... your Kali, right?" he addressed.

"Uhm... yeah, but what did you want me blindfolded for? a blind date?" she asked.

She then noticed the guy with glasses shaking uncontrollably and looked at him confused as he was sweating on the flowers he held mechanically out towards the door.

Falman turned him around towards her and removed the blindfold... his eyes were shut.

"You can open your eyes ya know." Breda said. Had he a stickhe would have long since poked him to see if he'd drop dead.

His eyes creaked open a slit, then all the way as he seemed to stop breathing.

Kali wondered what he was thinking...

"...why shes just... a small child..." he wondered to himself.

Breda and Falman cringed, then ran. This was when the man with glasses took to thought what he had actually just said.

_ED + "short" PAIN!_

_Kali + "short" PAIN?_

He took a deep breath and waited... and waited...

She cocked her head to the side at him.

"...are you-"

"AH!" he yelped.

"...alright...?" she asked.

"...um... yess..." he took back his composure, quite emberrassed.

"H-how old...are you?" he asked gently, trying not to rub her the wrong way.

She smiled. "16."

"...-tumbleweed-... oh."

INSIDE FURY: AHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH-

BACK TO REALITY

"Soooo..."

"So..."

Awkward silence befalls as Fury taps his foot in the entrance doorway behind him.

He could just escape now... maybe feel bad about it later for ridiculing her hight in his mind, losing the blind date bet, AND running out on a clueless girl... but we ALL know the kind of guy Fury is, sooo...

"...did you... maybe want to, uhm..." he found his face turning hot as he tugged on his collar, "I mean, if you wanted to. You dont have to." he held his hands up in defense.

Kali blinked, then looked solemn.

"...may..." She thought of Sloth. Why can she not get over him? WHY? ".be... yes." She grinned, "I'd love to."

"COME ON!" rivers streamed down Havoks face, carraning after Riley down a random hill, "PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE! GO OUT WITH MEEEEE!"

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU JERK!" she yelled over her shoulder, speeding as fast as she could, "YOUR A STALKING LUNATIC WHO HAS NO LIFE!"

"YOUR MY LIFE!" he exclaimed.

"NO!"

"Please?" he popped out of the tree.

"NO!"

"Please?" he came out from behind the fire hydrant.

"NEVER NOW GO!"

She transmuted the hydrant besides him to explode, colliding him into the air as she continued to run.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he whined.

The hoot of an owl

"I... I... had a good time..." Kali ushered, they were planning to break to their seperate rooms in the hall as they walked.

She wasn't lying either. She truly did have a good time. Funny since the whole time she tried having as bad of a time as she could, but he always seemed to change her mood somehow... funny since they went to such simple places and did such simple things that you do on a date with another of the opposite sex... definiately a first date. He even let her choose where to go.

They went to dinner at a low-star restraunt (an attempt at not being happy). But all that accomplished was him making her laugh at playing with the cultry, making faces in the food, and being much too mannerly. She caught herself doing so and scolded herself by nature.

Afterwards, they went to the riverside. Basically a walk in the park as they talked about things. Sloths name didn't show up at all, he didn't even try to ask about her past (she was thankful for that), and seemed to find intrest in animals. Hell, after a few prying questions on her part, she found she wasn't the only military personell who slept with stuffed animals! when leaving the park, she remembered Sloth only then and found herself scolding her mentally bruised mind once again in haste.

After that would be one of the... well, okay... _cutest_ things shes seen him do (but dont tell her I told you!). They found a dead cat in the streed and he shed a tear. She ended up comforting him on the park bench, finding herself somewhat sad by the sight as well. A dead frozen cat, not what you see everyday nor want to.

This was the WORSE part to her yet! Conveniently they were sitting down on the bench and the sun SET. IT SET! How much more romantic can you get than a setting sun and your arm around your date in a park?

She pulled her hand away and blushed then, feeling much, much, much more stupid and emberassed than ever the whole day. When did it get so late anyways? and why was he scooting up to her. His tears were wiped away and he was blushing like mad. Most likely much heavier than her and he brushed her hand with his.

Her eye had twitched, she stood up, then announced that she would like to go back to the barracks then since it was 'getting late'.

So here she was now. He had walked her to her door and that same awkward silence. Avoided all day by the two since it first began, he shuffled a few inches towards her. What was he doing?

She seemed to panic. She usually did under pressure, but not small things like this. So what if he wants the first date kiss? it'll only be one little peck, not some passionate Oh-my-god-your-fin'-hot tongue stuff!

She seemed to snap though, under only immense pressure, so her instincts were to avoid it. Could you truly blame her in the situation? so what if she was in love with some guy she met and just so happened to decide to go on a train ride with him in which he was just ripped away from her by some devious older woman? so what? so what? she still couldn't help but feel her stomach twist... she was going to be sick if the pressure became too much...

"GoodnightFury." she practically slipped under the crack in the door as she slipped her key in behind her and slammed the door shut. Breathing in relief and guilt.

Riley jumped out, a chain in hand. "GET OUT OF MY- oh its just you." she threw it over her shoulder and took her seat back on her own bed, resettling the book on her knees. "So, how'd it work out with you and loverboy?" she smirked.

Kali looked emotionless to flop back onto her bed. She breathed in the familiar scent of the pillow and sighed, feeling an unsettling dizziness wash over her. "Badly."

**_

* * *

_ **

Next time on Rebirth:**Ch.13-Whats In A Name?  
MONDAY, NOVEMBER 4th 1918 (ED IS 14 NOW! BUAHAH)  
****Receiving their new alchemist names, Kali doesn't like hers and blabs on about how she DOES NOT LIKE HERSbut Riley is very satisfied. Havok coninues to stalk the "unsuspecting" Riley and in an attempt to impress her writes her Every. Single. Move down. Meanwhile,Greed contemplates the meaning of the universe. Joooy for all!**

_**Time Will Tell- Utada Hikaru**_

_I'm always told that  
Crying won't change anything  
But no one cries with that purpose in mind _

_I worry and I just can't help it  
I just can't control the time  
Take off into the blue sky  
From this long runway!_

_Time will tell  
When time passes we'll understand  
Cry, it's ok if you don't try so hard  
When time passes we'll understand  
Cry, there's no hard road to tomorrow  
Surely, surely, surely_

_Even if there's rain, if we fly above the clouds  
Always blue sky  
Even the sun seems so close  
Like you could grab it with your hand_

_Dont get depressed alone  
We just can't control the time  
Take off into the blue sky  
From this long runway!_

_Time will tell  
When time passes we'll understand  
Cry, now I can't even fool myself with these excuses  
Time will tell  
When time passes we'll understand  
Cry, so now it's ok to cry if I feel like it  
More, more, more_

_Time will tell  
When time passes we'll understand  
Cry, it's ok if you don't try so hard  
When time passes we'll understand  
Cry, there's no hard road to tomorrow  
Surely, surely, surely_


	13. Whats In A Name?

**Rebirth**

**Sorry I took awhile, almost a week, but hell I wouldn't abandon you guys without a notice of some kind (MUAHAHAHA) and I dont plan on ending this fic for awhile, so dont worry. On other news, I changed the song cuz I like changing things a lot... plus, I like these two. Heres a lil info; Hitomi sang the second opening to Inuyasha, it was called I Am. As for Glay, they sang for the opening to Vampire Hunter D and were founded by Japan X.**

_Artist: Yaida Hitomi  
Title: Innocence_

_counting the times as I walk, going forward in terror  
the wind blowing on me is strong.  
I'm looking for something in the world ahead of me.  
but I can't find it, so I come to a stop.  
beyond that sky continuing far into the distance, people who pity war.  
the children who are sad day in and day out.  
everyday changes the color of its face, tilting its head laughing  
holding its little worries.  
no matter how I decieve myself, no matter how much I doubt,  
there's nothing reflected there.  
What I'm really looking for is a wish that's not just a lie,  
and an unfathomable feeling.  
"you need never change" "just be yourself"  
this wish for peace of mind, right next to me.  
If the warmth you gave me is still here with me,  
I'll believe here and now that it has the power to change to kindness.  
We'll be able to reborn.  
once the sadness shoots through our hearts,  
the direction of the wind will change.  
When we feel the warmth pushing at our backs gently  
I wonder if we can be stronger?  
Our dreams are limitless.  
No matter how I put up fronts, no matter how I struggle  
The power I have now doesn't cut it,  
The mirror which reflects my heart is you in front of me,  
if you understand this now, we can make it.  
We knock on this door called tomorrow which shakes me all too familiarly.  
and then we get confused again, and surely we take to walking again.  
if we start to lose our kindness, and hurt others,  
we must try to remember the innocence in our hearts,  
and the dreams we had as children,  
then surely our passion will return to us._

Ch.13- Whats In A Name?

**

* * *

**

"Dont be such a baby, of course you have to wake up this early in the morning," Riley scowled, walking ahead of the shorter alchemist, refusing to show that she, too, was tired.

Kali didn't even have her eyes open, she walked as a zombie, dragged by her arm. She didn't even notice there were so many military personell eyeing her curiously. It seemed so normal for them to wake up at 4:00a.m. when it was still dark outside.

Kali spoke in mumbles, collapsing almost as soon as they entered the building, having only walked across the miliarys large ground.

Riley growled, poking her with the tip of her boot. "Get up already, your only emberassing yourself..."

She looked around, it was basically clear, only the brunette woman at the front desk, who seemed to be typing away like nothing was going on at all. She was hoping they could get this over with before a certain blonde shows up.

"Grr, fine! im going in without you." she said, turning her back she began to walk down the hall until she turned around to see Kali still sleeping there, the hall deserted, thankfully.

Kali yawned, stirring... someone was carrying her.

"Finally your awake." she dropped her, there were two people looking at them confused, then turned back to their coffee and conversation.

Kali looked up after rubbing her arse to see Riley.

"Im never carrying you again, though, so stop acting like a little kid and learn to walk," she said, walking away again.

"Jeeze, your sure grouchy in the morning..." Kali yawned again, following the older alchemist with her eyes half lidded.

**.ROYS POV.**

_I fold the papers, neatly stacking them in a pile, so neat... so tidy... so cleaaan. Hawkeye looks at me, smiles, placing her hand on my cheek she smirks. "Mustang, you've been such a bad, boy... not doing your paperwork, shepulls out a whip and I noticeim chained to mychair._

Riza knocks twice on the door, opening it immediately, "Sir, the new recruits are here."

"Im sorry," he blubbered, face in his arm, the other one dangling off of the desk. "no...noo... dont... Hawkeye!" he jumped up, knocking a pile of paper off of his desk, finding his mistake just made he coughed and started straightening himself.

"-Hawkeye, that'll be all... thank you."

Riza nodded, as if the incident were normal enough, and passed the shorter alchemist who felt as if her legs would give way any second, about ready to collapse on the black leather couch to her right, Riley pushed her to the Colonel's desk and she saluted warily.

"At ease..." he only then looked up and noticed her height, cracking a smile, he had prepared a good one for Fullmetal, but guessed to postpone and practice while he can, no mercy granted.

"So, Lieutenant, where is your partner? I could have sworn I saw her come in."

Riley raised an eyebrow.

Kali yawned, smiling dumbfounded, "Im down here."

He looked down.

"Oh, you looked taller from the door." he grinned, hoping for an explosion. Maybe all short people were firecrackers?

Silence. She wassmiling widely.

"An honest mistake, sir!"

"..." he coughed, "Right. Lets get down to it now," he handed them both two yellow packets, "Inside is your assigned names... nows, as for your first assignment, inside of this document, "He tapped the orange packet to his left, "I would like you to do a little bit of travelling. This isn't as easy as a usual first, but from your test results," he looked at Riley in particular, "I am quite sure you will be well off. Dismissed." He said, handing over the thin orange packet.

Riley left, pulling Kali behind just as she looked at her name.

"WHAT?" she yelled, causing the same blonde woman from before to nearly knock down the office door.

"There has to be some sort of mistake. The _Ruby Eyed_ Alchemist? what does that even have to do with mrrmrrmmrar mrmarm!"

Riley pulled her out of the office with her hand firmly over the smaller alchemists mouth.

* * *

"I cannot believe this! HOW could they?" she sputtered, getting into the rented military cars to take them to the station. 

Riley rolled her eyes, taking a seat to Kali's left.

"It should make perfect sense. You do have _ruby _eyes and you did turn half the military base into_ ruby_ matter." she sighed at the huffed look on Kali's face, and smirked, "I think they did a perfect job on my name. The Ice Crystal Alchemist."

Kali looked at her pleadingly. "I'll trade you."

"We cant trade! what do you think this is, some sort of game?" she growled.

Kali faced the window again, not speaking for quite awhile. Even when entering the train, giving a sad look at the new town of Central she thought of Sloth once again, lingering at the spot in which he had made yet another promise that he had kept, boarding the train silently, loading her new small suitcase silently, and sitting silently.

It wasn't even until afternoon that Kali finally spoke.

She spoke in a whisper at first, letting it grow into the silence. Rolling around the moonstone she had in her right palm tenderly, she said; "Moonstone, the stone of the lost souls, of love, and of passion. Any traveller who wears a moonstone is said to find the way back... any lost soul finds love, if you lost love and forget how to love you can find the passion again... thats what the moonstone means.'

She looked up to Riley, meeting and locking her eyes.

"Ruby, the stone of nobility. Protection against enemies, nightmares, and evil spirits. Said to ward off phycic attacks and is also the stone of guidance."

After speaking she looked at the window again like before, they should get to this town by this evening.

Riley spoke as well.

"You need guidance and protection."

Kali looked at her surprised, meeting her ice eyes again.

"You have no time for love in the military."

**_

* * *

_**

**Next time on Rebirth: Ch.14- The First Mission  
Monday, NOVEMBER 4th  
After reading their mission, the duo head towards the mountain in which they are supposed to check out a wild animal report on missing kids for their first mission, where they then find out its not a normal beast, but something much, much more. Chimeras are on rampage inside a cave-in, and they are trapped. These two totally different alchemists must work together to get out of this, since it seems this was not an accident... but a trap.**

_**Artist: Glay  
Title: Way of Difference** _

**I want to see you, but I can't  
Standing still searching for the light through such a long night.  
The one who taught me that everyone needs strength and kindness to live  
was you who was leaving me.  
We knew from the beginning that we were going to go our seperate ways  
but even still, I felt forever in those days I touched you.  
How long has it been since we found each other  
I was bad at smiling, has it become more natural?  
Since then we were always together,  
and following that we became adults.  
Waiting anxiously, but you haven't come  
The memories raining down on this precious season, are mostly of you.  
I miss you, I miss you  
You've given me so much courage  
that I still now keep with me.  
Unable to be together without hurting each other,  
we healed that pain together.  
Now, those days in which everything seemed meaningless,  
have become so dear to me.  
looking for love, troubled by love, knowing love  
In that heart that resembles mine in some way,  
I am there, and in a corner is your unyielding dream,  
Don't you see, it has changed us into adults even more.  
I want to see you, but I can't  
Standing still searching for the light through such a long night.  
The one who taught me that everyone needs strength and kindness to live  
was you who was leaving me.  
If we're under the light being cast through the leaves,  
it makes even our parting seem beautiful.  
By forgetting sadness people, surely, can become stronger.  
Soon, even here, the snow will accumulate  
and the world will be colored white.  
if just for a little longer...  
Waiting anxiously, but you haven't come  
The memories raining down on this precious time, are mostly of you.  
I miss you, I miss you  
You've given me so much courage  
that I still now keep with me.  
I want to see you, but I can't  
Standing still searching for the light through such a long night.  
The one who taught me that everyone needs strength and kindness to live  
was you who was leaving me.  
We knew from the beginning that we were going to go our seperate ways.**


	14. The First Mission

**ReBiRtH**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, DAMNIT! nooow... wheres my presant? DONT TELL ME YOU DIDN'T GET ME ANYTHING! -gasp- holy shiznits, batman! I still have to write a letter to my dad! welp... later! -hurries to write a letter-**

_**Artist: Yaida Hitomi  
Title: Innocence**_

_**counting the times as I walk, going forward in terror  
the wind blowing on me is strong.  
I'm looking for something in the world ahead of me.  
but I can't find it, so I come to a stop.  
beyond that sky continuing far into the distance, people who pity war.  
the children who are sad day in and day out.  
everyday changes the color of its face, tilting its head laughing  
holding its little worries.  
no matter how I decieve myself, no matter how much I doubt,  
there's nothing reflected there.  
What I'm really looking for is a wish that's not just a lie,  
and an unfathomable feeling.  
"you need never change" "just be yourself"  
this wish for peace of mind, right next to me.  
If the warmth you gave me is still here with me,  
I'll believe here and now that it has the power to change to kindness.  
We'll be able to reborn.  
once the sadness shoots through our hearts,  
the direction of the wind will change.  
When we feel the warmth pushing at our backs gently  
I wonder if we can be stronger?  
Our dreams are limitless.  
No matter how I put up fronts, no matter how I struggle  
The power I have now doesn't cut it,  
The mirror which reflects my heart is you in front of me,  
if you understand this now, we can make it.  
We knock on this door called tomorrow which shakes me all too familiarly.  
and then we get confused again, and surely we take to walking again.  
if we start to lose our kindness, and hurt others,  
we must try to remember the innocence in our hearts,  
and the dreams we had as children,  
then surely our passion will return to us**_

**Ch.14- The First Mission**

**

* * *

**

"We understand that your experience is limited... we just hope you understand that our time is limited." the tannedtown leadersaid, placing his hand on Riley's shoulder and smiling down at Kali, "The village of Shire is counting on you to find our children and finally bring peace to our land. You may rest and leave in the morning if you please?"

"No thank you, Mayor Spheld, the grattitude of serving you is enough. We plan onfinishing this as soon as possible, today is early enough."

He nodded.

Other than his, and the rest of the towns outfits, they all look quite plain and ordinary. Most are quite pale, he must just work out in the sun as many of the villages men do. They all have a kind look in their eyes, though, so Kali guesses they seem nice enough... she had hoped they would spend the night, though, to explore the intresting village some.

Kali's hopes were denied, dragged alone once more after bowing slightly to the mayor, she let herself walk as fast as she could to keep up with the dark-haired alchemist to the brown carriage which would take them to the mountain pass.

All children, Kali remembered reading, had disappeared after being seen dragged off to the mountain pass by inhuman creatures unlike the normal farm and house animals they have ever seen. They had also sent a group of adults, men, about 12 and all who returned were 4 injured sent to hyper therapy, most, some still in an asylum today.

What would that mean, then? are these creatures so horrible that even Riley and the mayor chose not to speak of them?

She couldn't help but mess with her hair, always a feat when she is so nervous. She also hid her unnerving legs shaking as she thought of the creatures she had heard of as a child.

"...Riley?"

"Hmn."

"Do you think... do you think they could be... were...wolves?" she gulped, thinking of the asylum people. Could werewolves be running rampant all over the state and she wouldn't even know of them? Riley could even be one, and she wouldn't know!

She eyed Riley suspicously, who raised her eyebrow in response.

"Dont be rediculous. You really are a child, you know."

Kali didn't know how to respond, so she just shut up altogether left to her thoughts.

----------

Entering the cave wasn't so hard... even walking inside, flashlight in hand, didn't quite scare her... she actually found it quite fun. She was about to yell in an echo, when Riley elbowed her, whispering hoarsly.

"Dont be such an idiot! haven't you ever heard of cave-ins?"

She turned to see the car speeding off like a bat out of hell. They were obviously afraid of whatever was within.

Kali became discouraged, walking forwards with a little less confidence than before. She held a piece of chalk, secretly from Riley to not let on how afraid she was, and gulped when Riley or her would accidentally kick a stone or she'd hear a noise she couldnt quite place...

It was alright... in fact, nothing happened at all for the next five or so minutes. Kali was actually regaining confidence, walking and skipping merrily over larger rocks, humming happily until she felt a hand over her mouth, wanting to scream, she looked up to see Riley, hushing her and looking around.

"Mrirry?" Kali asked after a few seconds.

"Shh, listen."

Tick... Tick. Tick. Tick...

Kali pulled herself out of the cold hand and whispered.

"What is it?"

"Shhh... it stopped... wait... its getting louder?" she wondered to herself.

Tick. Tick. Tick. TICK. Tick...TICK.

"It sounds like... a... clock?" Kali asked.

Then it clicked.

"FUCKING RUN!" Riley yelled, grasping Kali's hand.

"Whuh?" Kali asked, amazed she actually cursed.

"T.N.-"

**KABOOOOOOM!**

The whole cave errupted in flames behind them and light filled as far as they could see as Riley pulled the mesmerized Kali down into a hole-like-crater of rocks as flames passed above, the ground then split and Kali was pulled underneath, feeling herself fallingand slammed by something hard above and beneath as everything went black.

* * *

Riley opened her eyes warily, pushing herself up, she blinked, blinded by blood she felt her head. It was wet with something she bet wasn't sweat. 

She groaned and tried picking herself up, her legs felt like jello. She rubbed her hand over them, feeling holes in her pants and small wet spots,she guessed since it was much too dark to see that she wasn't so injured that she couldn't stand.

As soon as she did, she seethed in pain and felt her left shoulder in fear. Yeah, still intact, but with a large gash that made it feel almost numb, but when moved like a knife were within it- which very well may be since upon further inspection, there wasa sharp rock gashed inside of the wound, probably its cause.

She wrapped her palm around the wet rock, clenching her teeth she yanked it out as fast as she could errupting in a small scream.

With her right arm she pushed herself up. She imagined she probably looked like shit as she held her shoulder tenderly with her free hand, smiling by taking some sick humor towards herself in that, she decided it best to find the flashlight, before looking for her partner so she can actually see, hoping neither were destroyed in the explosion.

She wiped the dripping blood from her eyes again and walked, slumping against a nearby wall for support she searched the nearby cave ground with her feet, kicking to feel any plastic among the rubble. She only found it after she walked carefully to the other side of the caves wall to search there, it was stuck under a rock so it took some muscle to unsheath.

She flipped it on, it blinked for a little then went out. She hit it against her side, regretting, for she fell to her knees in pain as it flashed on in an almost comforting light.

Now, the other objective, find Kali.

* * *

_"Kali." the sweet voice, although from a dark silhouette only seen against Kali's hall light. The woman smiled._

"Mo..ther..." she spoke.

_"Kali," she sat on the bed. Her face still not seeable, but her soft but cold hand stroking her cheek, "Your father and I will only be gone for the night. Tomorrow morning, you will wake up,the doctor and I will come to check up on your flu. Be a good girl to your nanny, now." she said, kissing Kali's nose, Kali noticed her mother smiling now as she stood._

_"Anetta, we will be late to the town meeting. Hurry up and come on!" he said, his voice seemed worried and almost angry, it seemed. He was just a dark shadow in the hall as he passed, fixing his tie._

_'Why does father pay me no mind?' Kali wanted to ask her mother, alas, mother was gone. Away to be with father..._

_Kali..._

_"Mother, wait, I want to come with you! please!" she pulled back her covers, coughing as she turned to stand._

_KALI! Wake up!_

_Someone grabbed her from behind, who?_

_'Are you the doctors?' she wanted to ask them._

_"Who-mrm!" she said into the cloth. She struggled against the strong arms. Who were these people? why did they want to take her away from her mother?_

_KALI? please be alive..._

_"Uhn!" she screamed, ripping away, even for just a moment. "MOTHER! HELP!"_

_BANG! BANG!_

_A scream._

_WAKE UP!_

"MOTHER!" Kali yelped. Suddenly all her senses returned to her as she saw odd white spots, she began to cough and weeze for air. It felt as if something had been ripped within her chest, no, her ribs!

"Dont move." Kali heard the familiar cold voice that let Kali feel reliefr rib is either cracked or broken. Im not a doctor, so I couldn't tell you. I found you wedged inside a boulder, good thing it didn't hit your head, you would have died on impact."

Kali laughed... okay, more like coughed, but she was smiling when doing so, just for the heck of it.

"I wouldn't go insane right now if I were you, were trapped in here. It was a cave-in, meaning we'll have to find the end of this cave if there even is one." she placed her hand down, light blue sparks flew as vines errupted in flames.

"These things are growing all over the cave. Im going to go get more." she smirked, "Dont go anywhere." she said, standing up she started walking with the flashlight.

"Hardy-har-har..." she mumbled. Turning her head to look totally upwards she looked at the upsides down Riley and spoke. "Thank you... for yelling for me."

Riley stopped, her eye twitching she looked over her shoulder. "It. Never. Happened." she stalked off, gritting her teeth.

The shadowy, cloaked, figure (yup, cliche, I know.) at the outside of the cave growled in frustration.

"GRAAH!" they snapped a red stick of T.N.T. in half and threw it at the rock slide, "I WILL destroy her, even if it takes to my Very. Last. Breath, this will NOT be the end!" she hopped off in haste.

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON REBIRTH:  
Ch.15- The Greedy Life For Me  
Envy and Lust finally meet up with Sloth, Wrath, and Pride... now they must only get the remaining Greed to, instead, stop rebelling and join forces with them already! will she choose to be just another obedient slave to the yet to be seen master? or will male Greed's influence on her and her own greediness to life help her learn that there is more than just power and money in living?  
Meanwhile Riley and Kali continue their arguments, only to be interrupted by an abnormally large creature...**

_**Artist: Glay  
Title: Way of Difference** _

**I want to see you, but I can't  
Standing still searching for the light through such a long night.  
The one who taught me that everyone needs strength and kindness to live  
was you who was leaving me.  
We knew from the beginning that we were going to go our seperate ways  
but even still, I felt forever in those days I touched you.  
How long has it been since we found each other  
I was bad at smiling, has it become more natural?  
Since then we were always together,  
and following that we became adults.  
Waiting anxiously, but you haven't come  
The memories raining down on this precious season, are mostly of you.  
I miss you, I miss you  
You've given me so much courage  
that I still now keep with me.  
Unable to be together without hurting each other,  
we healed that pain together.  
Now, those days in which everything seemed meaningless,  
have become so dear to me.  
looking for love, troubled by love, knowing love  
In that heart that resembles mine in some way,  
I am there, and in a corner is your unyielding dream,  
Don't you see, it has changed us into adults even more.  
I want to see you, but I can't  
Standing still searching for the light through such a long night.  
The one who taught me that everyone needs strength and kindness to live  
was you who was leaving me.  
If we're under the light being cast through the leaves,  
it makes even our parting seem beautiful.  
By forgetting sadness people, surely, can become stronger.  
Soon, even here, the snow will accumulate  
and the world will be colored white.  
if just for a little longer...  
Waiting anxiously, but you haven't come  
The memories raining down on this precious time, are mostly of you.  
I miss you, I miss you  
You've given me so much courage  
that I still now keep with me.  
I want to see you, but I can't  
Standing still searching for the light through such a long night.  
The one who taught me that everyone needs strength and kindness to live  
was you who was leaving me.  
We knew from the beginning that we were going to go our seperate ways.**


	15. NOTE

We are currently having a technical difficulty.

Please refresh your page once again... and again... and again... and again...or go to the next chapter.

This message will self destruct in...

3...

2...

1...

KABLOOIE!

(you are now dead, sorry, Game Over)


	16. Between The Lines

**Rebirth**

**THANX TO CREED'S ADDICTIVE MUSIC, THE KEWLIOSO READERS OF FFnet AND MEH KITTY, WINTER AND MEH DOGGIE, DESTINY!**

**Doo, doo, doo, when you are with me, Im free..lalalalalala, my sacrifice!  
...what?**

**Not rain, sleet, snow, lack of sleep, nor sickness to meh stomach meh stop... meh!  
Yesh, I have been inspired to continue this story no matter what to the very... bitter, heartbreaking, angsty, dark end! buahahahhaahh im snerious, I dont even like how this is going to end!**

**NOTE TO PSYCHODOG: I've been thinking of making a C2 for da characters (I just dont know how...) so that you and others can use them in your stories! So you can help me make a C2 if you want.**

**(this chapter has been made extra long since I haven't updated in quite a few weeks than necessary!)**

**WHEW! I am so happy! I had thought I deleted this (since I replaced the NOTE chapter with this, but no one looked because they thought it was still the NOTE chapter!) if you can understand that, I thought that when I replaced it with its rightful chapter (aka. this) That I had permanantly gotten rid of it! (I almost cried... ALMOST! I WAS NOT CRYING! -pouts-) and I thought 'CRAP! I cant re-write this, and now I've let the four ppls down! NOOO!' then I remembered I had right highlighted it and copied before, like I usually do as more of a habit... then now here it is! YAAAY!**

**- welp, as the french say- jouis le étage! not that im French or anything, lol**

_**Artist: Yaida Hitomi  
Title: Innocence**_

_**counting the times as I walk, going forward in terror  
the wind blowing on me is strong.  
I'm looking for something in the world ahead of me.  
but I can't find it, so I come to a stop.  
beyond that sky continuing far into the distance, people who pity war.  
the children who are sad day in and day out.  
everyday changes the color of its face, tilting its head laughing  
holding its little worries.  
no matter how I decieve myself, no matter how much I doubt,  
there's nothing reflected there.  
What I'm really looking for is a wish that's not just a lie,  
and an unfathomable feeling.  
"you need never change" "just be yourself"  
this wish for peace of mind, right next to me.  
If the warmth you gave me is still here with me,  
I'll believe here and now that it has the power to change to kindness.  
We'll be able to reborn.  
once the sadness shoots through our hearts,  
the direction of the wind will change.  
When we feel the warmth pushing at our backs gently  
I wonder if we can be stronger?  
Our dreams are limitless.  
No matter how I put up fronts, no matter how I struggle  
The power I have now doesn't cut it,  
The mirror which reflects my heart is you in front of me,  
if you understand this now, we can make it.  
We knock on this door called tomorrow which shakes me all too familiarly.  
and then we get confused again, and surely we take to walking again.  
if we start to lose our kindness, and hurt others,  
we must try to remember the innocence in our hearts,  
and the dreams we had as children,  
then surely our passion will return to us**_

**Ch.15- The Greedy Life For Me (I seriously have to find better titles... in fact)**

**Cross that, its: Ch.15- Between The Lines!**

**

* * *

**

"Finally you get here!" Pride sneered, getting off his leaning place of the abandoned chapel. "Took you long enough to find her, anyways, I found two of them in only two days."

"Shut it, Pride, at least im here... then again, from where im standing there seems to only be one other than yourself," Lust replied. Not a sign of annoyance in her voice.

Envys eye was caught by the church door.She hadn't really entered one before. Shes never believed in only one god. She chose, instead, to expand her horizons for no real meaning in particular, usually changing her beliefs if she doesn't like something like consequence or a rule. She hates rules... her current 'belief' would be wiccan, an ancient nature-like religion that involves occult rituals and allows her to kill, nothing too noteworthy in it against that... plus, when she tries rituals, they usually work.

Her attention, as she wandered around the messy room, the three talked, the taller guy seemed to be just sitting there, ignoring them, towalk inside the darkened lair.She walked along the row of what used to be candles, now puddles of dried wax,green-blue and milky white, until she got to the front pedistal.

There was a large statue of a woman behind it, melted into the wall, her arms held out in front of her in an embracing way. Half her face had been decayed away with time and her eyes shown no emotion. She was made with the same color as the turquoise candles and clad with a flowing toga and long wavy hair flew out from behind her. To the left and right of the pedistal were two columns that rose to the ceiling in curves with metal bars around them that used to hold candles, now covered almost completely with white wax.

She turned, drawing her hand against the silken pedistal that could hold only one speaker. There no longer held a book of any kind as she smoothed her hand against the top surface. Above held looming curtains of fabric, mostly red, and cobwebs. She looked beneath. Only webs.

There only left smaller statues carved into the adjoining walls to the door and long wooden seats. She could see the three people talking where she had left them.

She felta hand on her shoulder.

"Motherfuck!" she turned on the intruder, grabbing her arm she threw her over her shoulder into the pedistal, breaking the rich wood and causing the girl to tumble down the three stairs.

"Ow!" she yelled, practically laughing her ass off as she stood. "Y-hou seriously had to see your face! hahahaha, it was absolutely hilarious!"

The girl was shorter than her, but not by much. Not that Envy is very tall herself. She also had long black hair and big blue eyes that scrunched up as she laughed. Her outfit needed some work, though, she didn't exactly have the taste Envy did. A trenchcoat like the taller guy, pretty normal attire other than that.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that." she warned. Telling by... well, lets say 'intuition', Envy could tell this might be another of her new 'friends'. "You might get hurt."

She just grinned at her.

"Ah, lighten up..." she looked out the door, figuring she was with 'the group' as well, she grinned at her again, "Sooo, whats your name?" she said, taking a few steps closer.

Had it of been anyone else, they might describe this person as 'creepy'. But Envy wasn't exactly role model material either.

"Envy." she said, not exactly bothering with asking hers. She knew it was the missing Wrath they had been babbling about outside the cathedral. She has pretty excellent hearing, but no patience.

"Are we leaving any time soon, or do we have to wait for anyone else any longer?" Envy said, pushing the protesting Wrath out the open twin doors. She couldn't exactly take the feeling of the abandoned chapel any longer and found the cemetary even less of a comfort.

"What, afraid of a little dead bodies?" Wrath asked, finally gaining her bearings. She thought the two could be potential friends, but not if she had to push her around like that.

"Not with childish idiots like you." she muttered, crossing her arms.

Wrath scowled.

"I have a feeling Greed wont be joining us," Lust said, "but we should make efforts to gain her as an accomplish."

"And how would you know that?" Pride questioned.

"The master, unlike you, Pride, trusts with telling me the information needed."

"Hah!" he snorted, "Now what information would that be that he wouldn't tell me?" he asked. "Let alone, why the hell not!"

Lust smirked. "I think you already know the answer to _that_ question."

"AND WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?" he yelled.

Wrath beamed at Sloth. "Whats your take on this?" She shook his arm.

"Uhm... what do you mean?" he asked, startled as he had almost fallen asleep.

"What do you think? you know, about what she said about Greed."

"To tell you the truth, I think he's tuned out of it. I wasn't even listening," Envy said.

"I didn't ask you!"

"So what, its not like-"

_"All of you look at yourselves! your a disgrace! arguing about such pitiful means. Do what the master says now, maggots. Or the consequence will be dire."_

"Your one to talk, Pertyn! were doing what the fuck were supposed to, its never been said when." Pride yelled at the sky. "And stop talking inmy head, youslimy bastard!"

"Pertyn?" Sloth asked.

"A chimera. He used to work for the military. Long story short, hes a dumbass who got lucky." Pride seethed, still looking at the sky.

"Lucky?" Wrath seemed intrested.

"Our master kept him alive. He's been very useful several times when it comes to military purposes," Lust said, "Pride doesn't see that."

"Peh! he's a waste of anyones time! and his attitude needs to be chopped off along with his head." Pride spat back.

"Yeah... but when you said get Greed, what are we still standing here for?" Wrath asked. She seemed more enthusiastic about this than anything.

"Pride." Lust said, beginning to walk.

"Yeah, yeah, cooming." he mocked.

"Wrath. Where were you, anyways?" Sloth wondered.

"Oh, uuuhm..." she beamed, "just... taking care of some business... I'll tend to that later, though." He still didn't look convinced, "Dont worry about it!" she grabbed his hand to lead him forward.

**MEANWHILE**

"Grr! stop tripping!"

"I wouldn't if you just carried me on your back!"

"Dont make me drop you!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I?"

Plop.

"OW! Hey! get back here and pick me up! no man left behind, remembeeer?" Kali yelled.

"Fine, but stop complaining then." she said, slumping her back over her shoulder. "If only you weren't so short, I wouldn't have to bend down so far towards the ground..."

"This is no time for compliments!"

"Whose giving compliments?"

"...Hey! is that light?"

"What, where?" Riley asked.

"Heheheheheh, made ya look- OW!"

Plop.

"THATS NOT FUNNY!"

**DEVIL'S NEST**

A crooked sign lay above a bar door as three figures enter the pub.

"What. A. Shitty. Place..." Pride scoffed.

"I dunno, It looks like my kind of place." Envy said, smiling.

"Do you have any idea what your saying?" Pride said, almost to a burly guys face. Half passed out at the bar table to the right.

To the left were two couches facing one-another, an old coffee table between the two, and a fire roaring to the left of a man who looked as the most sober person in the place... and he was asleep.

He was resting his feet on the coffee table- two suspicous persons playing pool behind him- but when I say 'was' I mean Envy is impatient when waiting for someone to wake up.

The man rolled to the floor after she barely pushed him, his small round sunglasses falling off of his face and black spiked hair the first thing to hit the floor.

"Heh, nice footwear." Pride sneered, taking a seat in the opposing lounger.

Only Sloth, sitting at the bar three feet away, noticed the pool players had stopped playing and the easy quiet, but fast-paced music had stopped playing. The bartender just looked ghostly pale, he was chubby but with a moustach and large arms twice the size of Sloth's...  
He waited to see what happened.

The guy had obviously been awakened and sat up slowly, reaching for his sunglasses...

Which had been stepped on- by none other than Envy, I might add.

(A/N: You need to understand... the sunglasses, like with other anime characters such as Straight Coughar of Scryed and Wolfwood of Trigun, need never be stepped on unless a can of whoop-ass must be spent...)

Envy cant quite remember what happened, or how the hell she managed toCome Tobehind the bar counter, much glass stuck all over her skin at the smell of alcohol she stood up to the sound of much crashing and banging to be tackled and slid across the long bar counter, knocking the passed out man to the floor, she felt a dagger stuck in her stomach and looked angrily into the face of the assailant, most likely confused that she hadn't slumped to the floor by now.

Envy has a keen sense of where to hit the vital spots and takes much pride at how she expertly analyzes how others move, but knowing this girls speed she probably wasn't human- and seeing as how she was attacked by abnormally long arms, she knows she has to attack hand-to-hand, only using speed as an option...

"HEY!" someone yelled as the door burst open. There was a pause before Pride hit the large hammer-weilding monster of a man in the face again.

"PUT ME DOWN! GODDAMN IT, DO YOU MIND, IM WEARING A SKIRT!"

Plop. They dropped her where Pride was previously sitting.

She was wearing an unecessarily large amount of jewelry.

"So, you must either be Greed or have a guilty concience (which is not spelled right...)." Wrath giggled, "Or were you just leaving to get help?"

"Wait, your looking for Greed?" the blonde assailant, knowing now that the intruders were humunculus, asked.

"She _was_ trying to escape." Lust said.

"Escape?" Greed put on an innocent face, "mee? you must be mistaken! I could never leave when the going gets tough."

"Save it. Now, who is he?" Pride asked.

"Hey, you look familiar, pipsqueak." male Greed pointed out.

"Pip... SQUEAK!" his eyes turnedmore black than before, his hands creeping for his neck.

Lust simply grabbed his jacket before he flew off the handle.

"Nevermind. Were taking Greed, by force or not is your decision." She looked at female Greed who flickered her eyes over male Greed and back.

"...where?"

"Our master waits for us. Dont disappoint us, and him,by not cooperating..." she said, leaning agianst the bar table, she tapped her finger in male Greeds direction...

Greed isn't exactly... known for her intelligence, but she can tell that by NOT going it would endanger Greed- not that anything CAN endanger Greed- but when he is found out by them, they may just be in league with these others he was talking about, somehow they would find out where he was and kill the chimera's and seal him back to where he came from... which somehow made her mad.

She looked back at Greed almost helplessly. He always kept his cool, and she knew that underneath that facade he didn't want the others to get hurt... and maybe not her either... but, just like her, he cares a lot about some others but MORE about themselves.

He had his eyes closed, of course, for them not to see his pink slitted eyes.

She could rat him out right nowor just leave... but by choice of elimination-

"Fuuucking heeell, whatever!"

She stood up and left without looking back, yelled: "Its been fun!"

Just like always, Sloth was the ONLY one to read between the lines...

**MEANWHILE;AGAIN**

"Hmmm, hmmmmn!"

"STOP YOUR HUMMING!"

"Dont yell, were in a cave!"

"Teh! ...I dont even know how you got me to carry you."

"Hah hah hah... I win."

"Dont make me drop you again."

"Heheh... uhm...Riley... you dont hear rumbling, do you?"

"Dont tell me your hungry!" Riley spatback.

"No."

Suddenly the cave started to shake and small dirt rivers flew from the ceiling as Riley pointed the flashlight from one wall to the ceiling.

"I told you your yelling would make it fall!" Kali yelled.

"SHUT UP! somethings moving beneath the floor... look." she moved the flashlight along the floor in front of them, sure enough a fast mound was coming towards them.

"You dont think thats it?" Kali asked, freaked out.

"Whats causing the disappearences." she stepped back, "I do- and its no werewolf!"

"WHAT IS IT?" Kali panicked, struggling to jump off her back. "Run, Riley!"

Riley turned and began to speed away.

"Its beneath u-aah!" she yelped.

Like a wave, it caused her to move with it, backwards, until it dug further than the surface causingthem to crash into a pile of debri.

"Oooah..." Kali groaned, her foot got even more twisted as two tears formed in each eye.

"Kali!"

"Dont worry, im okay."

"Okay? I told you not to panic, idiot! now loo-

...k..." her eye twitched as Kali used the flashlight shakily to look up at the mere long worm-like outline of the creature, reaching the ceiling.

The flashlightwent out.

**-Foresters Farm, 20.5 miles away-**

-AAAHHHH! AHHH, AHH, ahh, ah..."

"Hey... dad, did you hear that echo? it sounded like a dying donkey!" 10 year old Jack asked.

His pa looked at the distant mountain and wondered,10 hours before (he supposed they weren't done by now, everyone would have made a hugedeal about it)he and the rest of the small country town had watched two women alchemists go do a 'mans' work, in the farmers opinion.

'Could it be...?' He thought.

"...nah." he continued his manuering.

* * *

**Ch.16 - Master  
**

_**Artist: Glay  
Title: Way of Difference** _

**I want to see you, but I can't  
Standing still searching for the light through such a long night.  
The one who taught me that everyone needs strength and kindness to live  
was you who was leaving me.  
We knew from the beginning that we were going to go our seperate ways  
but even still, I felt forever in those days I touched you.  
How long has it been since we found each other  
I was bad at smiling, has it become more natural?  
Since then we were always together,  
and following that we became adults.  
Waiting anxiously, but you haven't come  
The memories raining down on this precious season, are mostly of you.  
I miss you, I miss you  
You've given me so much courage  
that I still now keep with me.  
Unable to be together without hurting each other,  
we healed that pain together.  
Now, those days in which everything seemed meaningless,  
have become so dear to me.  
looking for love, troubled by love, knowing love  
In that heart that resembles mine in some way,  
I am there, and in a corner is your unyielding dream,  
Don't you see, it has changed us into adults even more.  
I want to see you, but I can't  
Standing still searching for the light through such a long night.  
The one who taught me that everyone needs strength and kindness to live  
was you who was leaving me.  
If we're under the light being cast through the leaves,  
it makes even our parting seem beautiful.  
By forgetting sadness people, surely, can become stronger.  
Soon, even here, the snow will accumulate  
and the world will be colored white.  
if just for a little longer...  
Waiting anxiously, but you haven't come  
The memories raining down on this precious time, are mostly of you.  
I miss you, I miss you  
You've given me so much courage  
that I still now keep with me.  
I want to see you, but I can't  
Standing still searching for the light through such a long night.  
The one who taught me that everyone needs strength and kindness to live  
was you who was leaving me.  
We knew from the beginning that we were going to go our seperate ways.**


	17. Master

**Rebirth

* * *

**

**Hello again! So, I decided to pull an all-nighter and not sleep all night since I always got mad at myself for falling asleep until even after noon (since, for some reason, im not in school still! difficulties with persuading my stingy old principle since I didn't keep her bet and she's taking it personally.) so, I did quite well until about 8:00am when I "rested my eyes" -so to speak- and actually ended up sleeping! (go figure) and now its 11:15am, and I am writing this.**

**On other news, I've watched a very... intresting anime. You probably dont know about it, but its by Miyazaki and is called Pom Poko. The whole story revolves around raccoons (who can shape shift) at will, but only some, others cant... anywho, they all live in Tokyo but then it begans getting constructed on and they obviously dont like that. They begin with a plan of action by using their transforming skills to run the humans off the road- then act like the construction site is haunted. It doesn't exactly "work" like they had planned so then send two off to look for the elders (and look, at this time a lot of seasons passed- and get this- ...they couldn't mate, lol) who, in my personal opinion, are my favorite characters when they act like humans! lmao, so, anywho you need to check this out because its funny and... happyAND by Miyazaki... and they take great pride in their testies... its true! they have a song... how did it go? Raccoons balls swing left, balls swing right?  
(anyways, I sang along since by that time of night it was insanity that compelled me...)  
Plus, dudes, you have to see what the old dude does! IT. IS. AMAZING. DAHUUUUDE!  
Seriously, would YOU sit on a raccoons testie? **

Also, I've made a C2 called Rebirth Original Characters, which you guys can make any sort of fics about any pairing and whatever you choose... hopefully I did it right, anyways, and it actually shows up in the C2's.

**Hope you all have fun with that.**

**ANYWHO, its time to take an in-depth look into the mind of INSANITY!  
Tee-hee, I know, im excited too! **

_**Artist: Yaida Hitomi  
Title: Innocence**_

_**counting the times as I walk, going forward in terror  
the wind blowing on me is strong.  
I'm looking for something in the world ahead of me.  
but I can't find it, so I come to a stop.  
beyond that sky continuing far into the distance, people who pity war.  
the children who are sad day in and day out.  
everyday changes the color of its face, tilting its head laughing  
holding its little worries.  
no matter how I decieve myself, no matter how much I doubt,  
there's nothing reflected there.  
What I'm really looking for is a wish that's not just a lie,  
and an unfathomable feeling.  
"you need never change" "just be yourself"  
this wish for peace of mind, right next to me.  
If the warmth you gave me is still here with me,  
I'll believe here and now that it has the power to change to kindness.  
We'll be able to reborn.  
once the sadness shoots through our hearts,  
the direction of the wind will change.  
When we feel the warmth pushing at our backs gently  
I wonder if we can be stronger?  
Our dreams are limitless.  
No matter how I put up fronts, no matter how I struggle  
The power I have now doesn't cut it,  
The mirror which reflects my heart is you in front of me,  
if you understand this now, we can make it.  
We knock on this door called tomorrow which shakes me all too familiarly.  
and then we get confused again, and surely we take to walking again.  
if we start to lose our kindness, and hurt others,  
we must try to remember the innocence in our hearts,  
and the dreams we had as children,  
then surely our passion will return to us**_

Ch.16- Master

* * *

As a young boy I would often dream about what lay beyond the stars. Beyond the millions and billions of lights before me and that even lay hidden behind those as well. Layers upon layers of glowing orbs. What were they made of? where had they come from? where haveWE come from? the meaning of life, a question that has puzzeled me to this very day.

As a farmers son, I had no clue and had no outlets. All I could ever hope for were the dreams of growing the most crops, marry the most plain woman, have the most successful children... and for what? to gain nothing at all different from the life of endless work only to die of old age in the arms of my aging lover...

It was only ten years into my life when I had asked this question...

"What is the meaning of life...?" a small boy whispered, his thick hair growing almost past his ears and down his neck. His eyes glowed against yet another night with no moon out.

"No one could possibly answer that, just forget it." a feminine voice said from behind.

"Dante!" I spat, "Quit creeping up behind me." I mumbled, turning to look down back to the land undearneath the stars. Plains with fields and houses. Thats all he saw his whole life.

"When am I ever gonna get out of here?" he mumbled.

Dante looked slightly forelorn as she took a seat besides him. She always was this pale and silent, just to say things that usually were true. That was brutally honest Dante!. Kind of creeped him out, though... not that his best friend had ever done it on purpose. For as long as he could remember they had been friends and didn't question that fateful day when he had appeared on the doorstep of his adopted mother.

Yes. Adopted. I never knew my real parents... never knew who I was.

Oh, Dante and I, you ask? That story is for another day.

"Do not cry for I will not sympathize, do not weep for I will not bend, do not yell for I am strong now... something you cannot pretend," the choir sang- a story from a fairytale about a hardshipped woman or something. I never was quite well at understanding such stories of fable as a child, so naturally took no intrest to the words meaning... no, in school time I never was quite social and spend my time with science and math- no matter how barbaric they had called and teased me, due to my clothes usually being dirty from working in the fields, these of a town with no farm life I had very much envied. This envy turned to anger in my sixth grade of school. I had perfect marks in each class, even more than perfect, beyond belief. I was already working at a 9th graded level and was going to be proclaimed genius by the headmaster and bumped up a grade when it happened, at the age of 12...  
I fought my only friend.

Dante. So clever, calm, and often times appealing physically, came to me one day after school while I was walking back through the country, and broke that bond we had shared for my life.

"You never sit with me at lunch," she simply said, "why?"

She continued to walk, not even looking at him. He decided not to do so either.

"Do I have to?" I asked sternly.

"I would like it." she seemed to say in a strained voice.

Helooked her in the eyes, he had large pale beige ones then. "I wouldn't."

She clenched her fists at her sides.

"STUPID BOY!" she yelled and struck him in the cheek. He wobbled backwards and almost fell. Catching himself, he did the most idiotic thing in world history...  
He hit a girl.

She, on the other hand, DID fall down- hard. He almost thought he killed her had she not have gotten back up, her nose bleeding... and seemed to be bent to the right.

She feld it and gasped, tears were already in her eyes.

"I- I.. IHATE you!" she yelled, the look of horror on her face left almost todisgust.The very first time in his life he had heard her raise her voice. To him even.

She turned and ran, holdingher nose with her hand.

Heh. I was not as smart as I had thought... but, that isn't what ruined my life... it was breaking the law.

I had assaulted a girl... I dont blame her for anything she said... even then- although exaggerated, im not one to hold a grudge... but news carries fast in small country towns and soon the everyone knew about it.

I didn't get bumped up a grade, my teachers hated me than praised, my mother lost respect for me, my father made me work extra time, I wasn't proclaimed a genius and I had lost my only friend.

Thats when my life changed.

**WELCOME TO ALL 7TH YEARS!**

After class the first day ina very hot and lonely Summer, the boy decidedly took the long route from school, away from the other children, like usual. He seemed to have gotten a lot more quiet that even before, not talking to anyone at all. Not that the teachers had wanted to call on him, although the incident of last year was almost forgotten. The name "woman beater" still shifted to his ears from a hurtful peer from time to time.

A man was fixing his bike, he couldn't be a hitch-hiker. He was clean and had no pack...and he didn't have tools. Instead, it seemed he was drawing in the dirt simply.

With an exceptionally curious expression the boy walked up to peer over the mans shoulder as his hands clasped above the array and sparks flew, cascading up the bike.

The boy gasped.

There was the broken wood and metal wheel new and all.

The guy turned around. He had black hair in a ponytail and small rimmed spectacles and black beady eyes... he was VERY tall though, and thin, with a baby blue turtleneck and white pants... and the boy couldn't help but look at his right eye. It was pink and cat-slitted!  
He didn't say anything to the man about that, though, supposing it was only an injury from the war of Ishbal.

Then the boy remembered he was sweating, even in the gym wear he and the rest of the students wore when it was especially hot... what was this man doing? he was wearing hot clothes and shiny city shoes.

I cleared my throat from lack of use and announced, "Your not from around here, are you?" the boy said.

The man smiled and shook his head, "Nope... but, hey, you dont so happen to know where a hotel is?" he asked.

"No, theres no hotel. Even in town."

The mans smile faltered as he scratched his head, "Oh... do you know where I could stay?" he asked.

"Uhm, no... what was that you did with your bike, uh, sir?" he said. He was always taught to call a stranger 'sir' or 'ma'am'

"Haha, 'sir', Im not much of a gentlemen... but, you may call me Lain." he smiled. "And that was alchemy!"

The boy scrunched his face. His mother had always taught him that alchemy was the work of hell. She had never quite explained what exactly alchemy was, but he seemed to agree.

"Alchemy?"

"Yes, alchemy."

"Then you are a demon?" the boy said, taking a stance as if to protect himself.

The man gave a look of utter surprise, "Wh-what? no! what are you..." then a look of understanding swept over him, "oooh... let me guess, people tell you its demons work to conduct alchemy?"

He nodded. "Something like that."

The man sighed and shook his head. "No, actually, its quite the opposite. Its a work of science and beyond what people can even begin to understand... but, im hot. Could you tell me where to go to stay?" Lain asked.

The boy thought. "Weell... you could stay at the abandoned house that that old lady die-"

"Perfect! we'll talk more there!" Lain exclaimed.

The boy nodded as they walked, Lain wheeling the bike.

"By the way, boy, whats your name?" he asked.

The boy simply said; "Theothers call me barbarian."

Lain laughed.

Im not very sure to this day who Lain was exactly... but now the humunculus have arrived and I must cut our visit short as I have much business to attend to.

* * *

"Its always the same thing, dark, dreary, castle hidden deeep within-" Greed began. 

"SHUT UP! You've done nothing but talk about cliche or whatever since we left the Devils Nest! YOU DEVIL WOMAN!" Pride yelled.

"I CAN TALK ABOUT WHATEVER I WANT TO! ITS YOUR FAULT FOR KIDNAPPING ME, FOOL!" Greed yelled back.

"IM NOT THE FOOL, YOU DRESS LIKE ONE AND WEAR TOO MUCH JEWELRY!" Pride yelled.

"Aaaat least im not shooort," she sangback.

"GRR! WHO YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT IF HE FELL IN A PATCH OF GRASS YOU'D HAVE TO USE A MAGNIFYING GLASS TO SCOPE HIM OU-"

"Pride." said a voice as the sins looked around, spottinga man drab in black at the top of a two-way stairway only illuminated by the stars of the night in the round glass frame behind him. "Lust. Greed. Sloth. Envy. Wrath..." he stopped.

"Master." Lust said, shaking with excitment as she bowed slightly.

"Gooddamnmaster," Pride mumbled, doing the same.

The others felt a little bit awkward, but hey, they were doing it (although not knowing why).

The master walked down the flight of stairs to the right silently, halfway down he spoke.

"Yes. Lust. Pride. You took long." he said, stopping midstep after the last stair.

They could only see his right eye, his hair over his left was covered indark hair and a ribbon almost as a headband, tied at the back over his braid. He was wearing all black, and a jacket that could be put off as a trenchcoat.

"Do you recall my orders... exactly?" the mysterious master asked.

"Yes, you ordered for all humunculus you appointed to be gathered and brought to your attention," Lust said, her eyes closed and still bowing- unlike Pride and the others, she seemed to hold the most respect for her master.

"Yes... all seven." the maste looked at his hand as it flicked over thestatue-like wooden carvingat the bottom of the stairwell as he walked ever so slowly towards Lust, extending his hand and squeezing.

"Se..." Lust seemed to be caught on her words as she grasped her throat for air and rose three or so inches off of the ground.

He stopped just in front of her. "Lust, can you not count." he pulled her to his level. "Six is not seven, as I ordered "Seven sins I appoint will be brought to my attention". I gave you as much time as you needed and even had Pride removed from The Room to accompany you.

Pride seemed to have shifted in his stance. He seemed to take this as a normal everyday thing.

"I want you to find Gluttony, the final one, and if you do not within two days YOU will be the one in The Room." he said calmly, letting his hand fall to his side and Lust to the ground.

Sloth looked horrified, Wrath looked confused, Greed looked surprised, Pride looked uncomfortable, Lust looked unphased as she stood back up and closed her eyes again, and Envy seemed to be checking him out.

"Yes, I understand Master, I will not fail you again," Lust said.

"Go." he said, walking off again.

No one spoke as they left the lair except Envy.

"Wow... I gotta get me some of that!" she joked.

"You will not talk about the master that way." Lust said, choosing not to look at anyone else for some reason unknown.

Envy and everyone else stayed silent, but only for a while.

* * *

**Ch.17- Gluttony**

_**Artist: Glay  
Title: Way of Difference** _

**I want to see you, but I can't  
Standing still searching for the light through such a long night.  
The one who taught me that everyone needs strength and kindness to live  
was you who was leaving me.  
We knew from the beginning that we were going to go our seperate ways  
but even still, I felt forever in those days I touched you.  
How long has it been since we found each other  
I was bad at smiling, has it become more natural?  
Since then we were always together,  
and following that we became adults.  
Waiting anxiously, but you haven't come  
The memories raining down on this precious season, are mostly of you.  
I miss you, I miss you  
You've given me so much courage  
that I still now keep with me.  
Unable to be together without hurting each other,  
we healed that pain together.  
Now, those days in which everything seemed meaningless,  
have become so dear to me.  
looking for love, troubled by love, knowing love  
In that heart that resembles mine in some way,  
I am there, and in a corner is your unyielding dream,  
Don't you see, it has changed us into adults even more.  
I want to see you, but I can't  
Standing still searching for the light through such a long night.  
The one who taught me that everyone needs strength and kindness to live  
was you who was leaving me.  
If we're under the light being cast through the leaves,  
it makes even our parting seem beautiful.  
By forgetting sadness people, surely, can become stronger.  
Soon, even here, the snow will accumulate  
and the world will be colored white.  
if just for a little longer...  
Waiting anxiously, but you haven't come  
The memories raining down on this precious time, are mostly of you.  
I miss you, I miss you  
You've given me so much courage  
that I still now keep with me.  
I want to see you, but I can't  
Standing still searching for the light through such a long night.  
The one who taught me that everyone needs strength and kindness to live  
was you who was leaving me.  
We knew from the beginning that we were going to go our seperate ways.**


	18. Gluttony

**ReBiRtH

* * *

**

**(seriously, I took a VERY long. And for that I shall smite myself. -smites- .ow.)**

**The segment where I talk about games, movies, things that happened and such  
Waz up?  
Hey, has anyone else ever played a game called Okage? its really fun, but you have to level up a lot to beat the bosses! Basically your just a normal guy (and your family is very stupid- but your grandmother, secretly, isn't.) and your always pushed around since your 'overshadowed' and so on. Then one day your posessed by an 'evil' shadow of a Great Evil King Stan, who is more funny than evil... anywho, you should check it out. I think its fun and I think im close to beating the game, the last boss.**

**And hey, who likes the idea of me making another story? I'm not quite sure what OF yet... lol. **

_**Artist: Yaida Hitomi  
Title: Innocence**_

_**counting the times as I walk, going forward in terror  
the wind blowing on me is strong.  
I'm looking for something in the world ahead of me.  
but I can't find it, so I come to a stop.  
beyond that sky continuing far into the distance, people who pity war.  
the children who are sad day in and day out.  
everyday changes the color of its face, tilting its head laughing  
holding its little worries.  
no matter how I decieve myself, no matter how much I doubt,  
there's nothing reflected there.  
What I'm really looking for is a wish that's not just a lie,  
and an unfathomable feeling.  
"you need never change" "just be yourself"  
this wish for peace of mind, right next to me.  
If the warmth you gave me is still here with me,  
I'll believe here and now that it has the power to change to kindness.  
We'll be able to reborn.  
once the sadness shoots through our hearts,  
the direction of the wind will change.  
When we feel the warmth pushing at our backs gently  
I wonder if we can be stronger?  
Our dreams are limitless.  
No matter how I put up fronts, no matter how I struggle  
The power I have now doesn't cut it,  
The mirror which reflects my heart is you in front of me,  
if you understand this now, we can make it.  
We knock on this door called tomorrow which shakes me all too familiarly.  
and then we get confused again, and surely we take to walking again.  
if we start to lose our kindness, and hurt others,  
we must try to remember the innocence in our hearts,  
and the dreams we had as children,  
then surely our passion will return to us**_

Ch.18-Gluttony

* * *

Outside im very quiet and plain, basically, a small child.Though. on the inside im always talking..., never on the outside.I cant help that I cant say what I wish, I just think others should read between the lines a little bit and actually notice that these people aren't sleeping, they are either dead or souless beings made to do what I wish... which isn't usually anything lately since I've been through 30 years of the same thing. I mean, dont get me wrong, I never get tired of eating peoples souls... why should I? its fun and filling and I've never questioned it before and I've decided I never will. 

I dont remember anything at all beyond 30 years ago, and even then I've forgotten the majority of what happened during that time.

My name is Gluttony, I suppose, whenever someone nearby asks "What a cute little boy, are you lost? whats your name?" I dont tell them its Gluttony... usually I just drain them of their energy and walk on.

As for people who ask about my tattoo on my cheek, they are usually the ones to perish first. I feel like its not any of their business, though, when for whatever reason I am to be attacked and not have enough time (a total of 22 seconds, I counted) I usually have to fight with force. I dont enjoy killing them before I eat, their souls usually leave immediately after I break their neck or the likes.

Though, this woman is different. She takes my hand and does not die. Neiter do the other 4 that I have met. There are two others, though, we have not met. They have left for somewhere else. _He_ sent them there.

_He_,_ him_, thats all they've been calling him. Their master, their savior. He is supposed to make us humans, make us weak. Do I wish for this? no. Even she. The warm woman who I dont feel as empty towards as anyone else.

The first one to ever had touched me, and had not gone to sleep.

The first one to look at me as equal, maybe, and not some child.

The very first one to remind me of an illusion of true life, maybe.

At each glimpse of her I feel, maybe, happy. Warm inside, so much unlike me. Even soul stealing doesn't make me feel this warm.

That is the only reason why, the only reason why I would even think of calling this man I have never met _master_. The only reason I would even consider being so weak. To finally be able to feel the abstract warmth I take from the humans, feel it from her at a longer glance.

Small children I have never put to sleep, ones with their mothers, no. I do not feel jealousy, just longing . And to put them to sleep would mean no more warmth. I cannot have that.

I am without mother, though I wish for Lust to me mine. This can only be achieved through the philosophers stone.

Which I will find at any cost.

* * *

"Grrr. I dislike confrontations..." Envy grumbled, "Why can't we just, **blast** **them away**?" she asked. 

Greedgave her an annoyed expression.

"And I was stuck with you... is all you do is 'blast them away' with your little toys?" she motioned toEnvy's Uzi's.

"FYI, they aren't toys, toys squirt water- these'll take out an army of men in two minutes, if they have to, in my hands," she grinned., cocking one over her shoulder.

Greedsighed. "Whatever. Just get to it already, no use using up the time we were given... whats it with him and time?"she muttered.

Envy sighed. "Guess your going back in your beds, babies..." she squeaked to her guns, holstering them underneath the beige overcoat, reaching to her knees, then tying it in front of her.

Greed looked at her weird.

"I can't believe _your_ older than me."

She merely grinned, tieing the pink scarf around her head, hopped off the rooftop.

* * *

"Winry, just becauseyourleaving Central-" 

"And you got payed," Winry added.

Ed rolled his eyes, "And I got payed- doesn't mean you can go on an all-out shopping spree!" Ed scowled.

"Ooooh, look at THOSE!" she squealed.

Al's metal legs wobbled from the weight, "E-ed... do you think you could... carry... soome...?" he grunted.

Ed was too preocuppied with stopping Winry from buying anything shiny, to hear.

"Winry!"

"Eeeed," she whined.

_Sigh, I guess I'll never ge- _"Agh!" he tripped, catching everything but a small box at the top.

"Uh oh...!"

Plop.

A woman with sharp green eyes eyed him, smiling warmly underneath the pink scarf.

"Be a little more careful, this could have broke." She said as Al sat the boxes down. Ed and Winry were visible, arguing inside a shop window a few yards away.

"Uh, thanks." he said.

"No problem," she said, "Here. You should have someone with you when you shop, to carry all of these. You must really know your mechanics..." she said, reading the small box, 'Oil Sprockets.' Then handing it to him.

"Uh, no, they aren't mine," he said, "They're my friend, Winry's, and I have them with me... they just don't carry anything, eheh." he laughed.

She smiled again, "Well, be more careful then, goodbye." she waved.

Something shiny fell out of her pocket.

Al bent and picked it up, "Hey, lady wait, you forgot your-" he looked at it, it was a red stone ring. An alchemy enhancher like the one Cornetto had, he looked up, "Wait, lady!" he started after her, though she disappeared easily in the crowd.

Great, now Al was lost.

_Who was she?_

* * *

"Might I say, what an excellent performance, hahaha. _'Be more careful next time.' _Haahahhahhaha!" 

"..." she glared.

"Heh, nah, it was a good performance... if your trying to win _his Furher's_ _hand_... PAHAHHAHAHAAHA!"

"...Im _so_ putting a spell on you when we get back..."

Greed looked grinned at her.

"Im serious..."

* * *

**Ch.19 -Parents  
Getting back, after being saved somehow from the caves by Major Armstrong and Roy Mustang & crew, ****the two girls receive a new mission. Both must assist the furhers son to an award of charity for orphans, and an opening orphanage. This will bring up some heartbreaking memories for Riley and Kali as they have adiscussion about the most uncomfortable topic for them both, and learn they have more in common than alchemy.**

_**Artist: Glay  
Title: Way of Difference** _

**I want to see you, but I can't  
Standing still searching for the light through such a long night.  
The one who taught me that everyone needs strength and kindness to live  
was you who was leaving me.  
We knew from the beginning that we were going to go our seperate ways  
but even still, I felt forever in those days I touched you.  
How long has it been since we found each other  
I was bad at smiling, has it become more natural?  
Since then we were always together,  
and following that we became adults.  
Waiting anxiously, but you haven't come  
The memories raining down on this precious season, are mostly of you.  
I miss you, I miss you  
You've given me so much courage  
that I still now keep with me.  
Unable to be together without hurting each other,  
we healed that pain together.  
Now, those days in which everything seemed meaningless,  
have become so dear to me.  
looking for love, troubled by love, knowing love  
In that heart that resembles mine in some way,  
I am there, and in a corner is your unyielding dream,  
Don't you see, it has changed us into adults even more.  
I want to see you, but I can't  
Standing still searching for the light through such a long night.  
The one who taught me that everyone needs strength and kindness to live  
was you who was leaving me.  
If we're under the light being cast through the leaves,  
it makes even our parting seem beautiful.  
By forgetting sadness people, surely, can become stronger.  
Soon, even here, the snow will accumulate  
and the world will be colored white.  
if just for a little longer...  
Waiting anxiously, but you haven't come  
The memories raining down on this precious time, are mostly of you.  
I miss you, I miss you  
You've given me so much courage  
that I still now keep with me.  
I want to see you, but I can't  
Standing still searching for the light through such a long night.  
The one who taught me that everyone needs strength and kindness to live  
was you who was leaving me.  
We knew from the beginning that we were going to go our seperate ways.**


	19. IMPORTANT NOTE

NOTE to Rebirth readers: I've decided to change the plot so im restarting the whole series. Its, instead, after the series is over. Its going to be renamed and the normal characters like Greed, Nina, Hughes, and such are dead (im SERIOUSLY sorry mGreedXfGreed lovers!) It'll be set almost exactly after the series ends. Ed is beyond the gate, Al doesn't remember being an armored suit, Roy has turned furher and so on. I probably can't make it into the movie since after learning just about what the whole movie is about Roy doesn't become furher in the movie and that is a situation that we do not wan't to see nor do I understand why. When I do see the movie, I'll add things from it but maybe alter it a little. Your characters are still in the renewed version! if KaliXSloth is still liked, I may add that pairing and more still. I am still in question on whether or not to add yaoi or even yuri, so lets take a vote! lol. Tell me what you think before its up, and after I put it up I'll take down Rebirth. It'll be renamed Starting Over. Ironic, huh:) can't wait!


End file.
